Legacy
by waffleman1314
Summary: Follow the past of Phineas, Perry, Ferb, Isabella and the rest of the gangs life! I suck at summaries but my friend wrote this and i think its amazing :D
1. A Platypus From Sydney

**So this is a story that was written by one of my best friends, AJ ThaPlatypus. She was really nervous about this so i put it on there for her, so i could get her some feedback. Btw she loves Perry! Well enjoy the story**

Perry

It was a cool, foggy morning for the Outback. The sun was just peeking over the horizon of the breath-taking Australian wild. Light glistened playfully on the waters outside of the Affleck's den. It was by no means any old den; it was a platypus family's den.

The Afflecks were a well-respected breed of platypus that was known for its pure line. Not anyone of their ancestors had been domesticated or otherwise taken away from their home. Darren and Katy were the twelfth generation of the Afflecks. And as of last night, five new Afflecks had hatched from their eggs.

Darren was proud of his five new sons- and he wanted to make it obvious. That very cool, foggy morning, he led his new family out of his den and into the frigid water. Of course, being platypuses, the temperature had little effect on them, well, all save for one.

Little Erik Affleck was not only the smallest of the bunch, but also the most peculiar. The first thing he did after hatching was perform a well-balanced headstand for his parents. As he stepped into the water, he chattered with frustration. The water was too cold! Were his parents and siblings all crazy?

Finding it a tad annoying that Erik wouldn't come into the water on his own, Darren swam back and reluctantly pulled the panicking Erik into the river. No matter how forcefully Darren swam, Erik continued to grope helplessly for the surface. _Cold! It's so cold, _he thought.

After much struggle, Darren finally surfaced near the river bank. Erik scrambled up onto the land panting and shivering, making sure he didn't make eye contact with his father. Katy chattered with a worrisome tone, _Why didn't he just follow?_

Darren answered his mate with an indignant gaze. Turning to their sons, he instructed them to find food and explore the area, but to stay close in case of danger. By danger, Darren meant the humans. The worst enemy to the wild Afflecks.

Erik toddled alongside the riverbank. He was wet, cold, and a tad bit hungry. Looking at the icy waters, Erik blinked as he saw his own reflection staring back at him. Moving on to see something different, he noticed how the ground got dryer the further away he got from the river.

_How nice,_ he thought. _Someone actually thought to make dry ground. It's nice to see opinions matter in this world. _Wait. Where was he? Erik looked behind him. Wasn't Roland just right behind him? And where was the river?

Terrified, Erik poked his tiny head up out of the grass to see where he was. There was nothing but fog to his knowledge. He squinted his eyes, straining to see through the thick clouds. Realizing he was going to have to do without his sight, he listened to the world around him. Erik heard voices.

"I saw one, mate! Just over there! In the brush! C'mon now!" a human's voice said. Of course, Erik, being only a day old, had no clue how to tell the difference between a human's voice and a platypus' chatter. So naturally, he followed the voice.

"There you are you little bloke!" said a different voice. Erik started at the noise. It was closer than the first one. Where could it be coming from? The next thing he knew, his feet were no longer on the ground and something very large was grasping him. With no time to think and no time to figure out what had even happened, Erik found himself face-to-face with a human being.

"Hey, Joey! You got one!" the other voice laughed. "Snatched the pricy little bloke right out of the brush, eh?"

"You bet'cha, Dave. I bet 'e'll give us some dough. Nice coat on him, all we have to do is get him bigger and sell 'im to those unsuspecting Americans! Hah!" Joey laughed.

Erik's tiny heart sped like a race car in his chest. He didn't know exactly what these humans intended to do, but whatever it was: he knew it was not the best of intentions. He was going to die, and he was only a day old.

So Erik fainted.

**Okay, so just in case you didnt notice, Erik is Perry. She is really good at being creative and the next chapter is from Phineas' POV **

**Read and Review :D**


	2. A Little Boy From Danville

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Okay so as I said, It's time for the chapter in Phineas POV. I wanna thank **_**crazymusicalgenius96 for **_**putting this story on their alert list :) Okay enough of me blubbering, Time for Phineas' chapter :P**

Phineas

Rain. It sure dampened the mood of the Flynn household. Eight-year old Candace busied herself by playing with dolls. Her mom was busy fixing dinner for when their dad got home. But no one was paying any attention to Phineas.

Alone, on the couch of their living room, six-year old Phineas was tinkering with his watch. Parts of the watch lay scattered across the seat as he dismantled and altered the cheap toy. He furrowed his furious red eyebrows, determined to remake the watch.

He was an average boy, with a triangular head and a vibrant red mop of hair at the tip of his pointed head. His eyes sparkled deep blue, always hinting at anxiety and determination. In a much less than desperate attempt to find his own style, Phineas typically wore a white and orange striped tee with jean shorts or pants. Normal, one would say.

However, Phineas always wanted to make things, especially mechanical things, work better or cooler. He had the craziest of ideas, but could never properly build the inventions he had so perfectly designed.

Phineas sighed with frustration, abandoning his project. Laying down the tiny screwdriver, he hopped up and looked out of the window, watching for his father's car. He would be home any minute now.

The hour rolled on. Still no sign of their dad. Phineas decided to help his sister with her dolls. She was always complaining that the brother was obnoxious, so perhaps he, as a brother, could explain to the brother that being nice to your sister was part of being a family.

"Candace, can I help you?" he asked innocently.

"Help me what, Phineas, help me what? I'm playing here! With Ducky Momo," Candace replied curtly.

"Help the brother to not be so obnoxious," Phineas insisted. "You always seem to have trouble with that."

"NO! Phineas, it's not that I'm having trouble; he's SUPPOSED to act obnoxious. Because I make him act obnoxious," Candace protested.

"But, I just thought-" Phineas began. He was cut off when Candace put a hand over his mouth. She pointed out of the window to a set of blue flashing lights. "Is that a police car, Candace?"

Without saying a word, Candace nodded and got up to get their mom. She grabbed Phineas' hand and tugged him along. Phineas asked her questions as they walked, but she answered none of them. Eventually, he gave up the attempt of inquiry reluctantly.

"MOM!" Candace yelled. She always had to make a scene of herself.

"What is it, Candace? Can't you see I'm cooking, dear?" her mom answered. She poked her head around the corner at her two children.

"Mom, there's a police car in the driveway!" Phineas announced triumphantly.

Instantly, a knock came on their front door. Their mom rushed to the front door with a look of fear on her face. Opening the door, surely enough, an officer stood in the entrance with a grave look on his face. Phineas ran to her to see what was going on.

"Mom! What are they doing? What-" Phineas stopped.

His eyes wandered to a tow truck parked just behind the police car. Behind the truck sat what was left of his dad's car, and to be straight up honest, there wasn't much left.

"Phineas, honey, get back in the house!" his mom called after him.

Phineas refused to listen. He ran up to the side of the totaled car.

"Dad?" he whispered.

His eyes looked angrily about the wreckage, trying to prove themselves wrong, but they couldn't. His dad wasn't even in the car. He whirled around to face his mom.

"Where's Dad?"

"Phineas, please, honey, try not to act like this, this is really not a good time to panic," his mom said, trying to calm him in his rage.

"HE'S NOT COMING HOME, IS HE!" Phineas wailed.

"Phineas-"

Without waiting to hear the rest of what his mom had to say, Phineas stormed past her, ran into his room, locked the door, and sobbed under the covers. There were only two things he knew for certain. One, his dad was not coming home tonight. Two, his dad was not coming home ever.

**Okay so it was kind of short, but next is Ferb's chapter. I wanna have at least a few reviews before I put up Ferb's chapter so please Review and spread the word about this story**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	3. A Shy Guy From London

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the alerts last chapter... I wanna thank everyone for the alerts and **_**Aquamarinebella **_**for reviewing :) Chapters would come alot faster if we had more reviews but anyway, on with the chapter :D in Ferb's POV**

Ferb

He watched the horizon roll lazily by his window in the backseat. It was almost sunset, and Ferb was getting tired of riding, especially in a foreign nation. The car came to a halt at a stop sign. Looking both ways, his dad resumed their journey.

The Fletchers were in a dull mood. A few weeks ago, Mrs. Fletcher had died of cancer, and that was tragic for his dad, but even more so to him, a six-year old who didn't want to move away from London.

And yet, here they were, cruising down American streets, on the right side of the road as opposed to the left. Ferb had no clue where they were going, all he knew is they were going. Getting as distracted as they possibly could from the recent events.

After hours of dull riding, they finally reached a city. The sign beside them read

"Welcome to Danville: We have smiles, milk, and grass!"

"Well they sound friendly don't they?" Mr. Fletcher murmured to Ferb.

He didn't expect a response. Ferb had said perhaps two words since his mother had died. Normally, Ferb would have been talkative and excited, but today, and for the last few weeks, it was almost as if Ferb had super-glued his mouth shut.

"Not much to say?" Mr. Fletcher spoke louder this time.

Still no response.

His dad sighed. "You can't just not talk to me for the rest of your life. All we've got is each other now, and…"

Ferb turned his head to continue looking out the window. Sure, he loved his dad, but taking him away from his grandparents, too? Why did they have to leave England? What was so bad about wonderful London?

"I never told you why we moved here, and since you're not up to talking back, I suppose now's a better time than any other," Mr. Fletcher began. "There's a good antique business here in Danville, and you know how interested I am in antiques. There was a job offer, so I took it."

Honestly, Ferb couldn't decide which he disliked most: his dad keeping that from him, or his dad doing it without thinking about him first. He was pretty sure that he had wanted to stay in London, and he was even more sure he did not want to move to Danville.

Silence set in the small car. Mr. Fletcher gave up the attempt of talking to Ferb; at any rate the best reaction he could get from him was a blank stare and an uninterested blink. The darkness had set in, and a light rain dribbled on the windshield. Finally, they chanced upon a motel.

"Here we go, a nice little motel next to a 'Paul Bunyan's' restaurant," Mr. Fletcher announced. "Now let's get inside before it pours, now shall we?"

With a huge sigh, Ferb slid out of the backseat and walked over to the trunk. Grabbing his specially packed overnight luggage ("In case we need to stop at a hotel!") and made for the door.

It was a quaint little motel. Modern-style lights and chandeliers hung from ceilings that could have passed for boardwalks. _Perhaps if one could walk on the ceiling,_ thought Ferb. _Then it could make more sense to look like a boardwalk instead of a ceiling. _

The lady at the desk checked them in with a large toothy smile. Ferb thought she looked nice, but the way she just kept staring at them like she did, it made her look creepy. He briskly followed his dad to their room, making sure he didn't turn his head and look back. The desk lady made him shudder, despite the heat in the building.

"Here we go, this room right here!" Mr. Fletcher sang. "Isn't this exciting, our first night in America? I'd like to say we can go out for some genuine American food tomorrow for breakfast, wouldn't you like that?"

Ferb didn't know what he wanted at this point. Wait, no, he did know. He wanted to go straight back to London and crawl into his own bed with the hope that he would see all of his friends the following day. Nothing could change that, however.

The room was small, with only a couch, bed, television and a small bathroom. Mr. Fletcher sat his stuff down by the couch and looked satisfactorily about the tiny room.

_In his mind, he's done us a huge favor. Little does he understand I have absolutely no desire to be here at all, _Ferb thought.

"Well then, I'll take the couch now, my boy, and you can have the bed," Mr. Fletcher offered, pausing to let Ferb perhaps respond.

"Well, you'd better wash up for bed. We got a big day tomorrow, and I have to find someone for you to stay with while I'm working on my first day. Good night, son."

Without responding, Ferb swiftly readied himself for bed. He knew fighting back wouldn't make his dad take him back to London. What choice did he really have? Keeping quiet was the only way he could express his silent opposition. He couldn't see this getting any better. At all.

**How did you like it? Let me know in the Reviews ;)**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	4. A Curious Girl From Mexico

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and adding this story to your alerts list and favorites list :D Now it's time for Isabellas POV ( **_**There you go TheyCallMeLittleFoot :P)**_** Okay enough of me and thanking everyone... on with the chapter :)**

Isabella

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. It was an awfully long name for a six-year old little girl. Why her parents had decided to hyphenate their name, she had no idea, but it was definitely too long for her. Even more so than the original hyphenation of the name, Isabella wanted to know why they had to keep the long name after her father left them.

She had been four at the time, when her dad walked out and left her and her mom behind. All she really remembered was that there was a huge argument, the door slammed, and she walked around the corner to see her mom sobbing helplessly.

It wasn't that she hated her dad. She just felt the need to be angry with him. How could a dad do that to his wife and child? He'd moved to Mexico just for her mom, then decidedly left her for a reason still unknown to Isabella.

Not too long after her dad had left, Isabella and her mom had moved to a city in the United States called Danville. They'd lived in a trailer park for two years now, and they were finally moving into their new house.

It was a modern-style house, that was built in a Latino-style fashion. Isabella set down her bags into her brand new room. She had to admit, it was pretty nice. It was roomy, with a closet and two windows. The windows faced the houses on the opposite sides of the street.

"Isa, Isa are you up there?" her mom called up the stairs.

"Yes, Mama," Isabella called back. "It's so amazing in here!"

Her mom laughed as she saw Isabella twirl about her new room. She was an adorable sight in her little pink dress and white tee. The huge bow accented her jet black hair. Her twirl slowed down and she giggled at her mom, smiling wide.

"Oh, Isa, you are such a pretty girl, meja," her mom commented. "I'm glad you like it here."

"Mama, are there any other children in the neighborhood? I'd love to meet them!" Isabella said happily.

"Yes, as soon as I can meet their parents, I'll let you meet the other children. I met the lady across the street last night, she has two young children, a girl and a boy. Perhaps you'd like to meet them soon," she told her daughter.

"I hope so," Isabella clasped her little hands together. "I've never had a real friend before."

In Mexico, she'd never gotten the chance to meet anyone else, mostly because she couldn't speak Spanish like the rest of the kids in her neighborhood. Isabella wanted nothing more than to have a real, genuine friend.

In her head, she tried to picture what her new neighbors would be like. What had her mom said, a boy and a girl? She'd never met a boy before. What did boys like to do? Certainly not play with dolls or dress up like princesses.

Were they nice kids? Were they the same age, or were they older? Or younger maybe? Her mom hadn't said what they looked like. Maybe she hadn't seen them, just their mom. Did they know other kids in the neighborhood? She hoped so.

Pulling out her suitcases, Isabella began to put her belongings in their own specially designated place. Her bed was already set up, as well as her other pieces of large furniture. Clothes began to fill the drawers of her dresser. Knick-knacks began to adorn empty surfaces and decorations began to cover the walls.

"Aarf, aarf!" A little chihuahua bounded up the stairs towards Isabella. He jumped on her bed and wagged his tail up at her.

"Pinky! There you are!" Isabella exclaimed.

She picked up the tiny dog and hugged him tight, receiving a large, wet kiss on her face. Isabella laughed. This little dog had been her sole friend for a long time.

He was a peculiar dog, though. Every day, around the same time, he would magically disappear for about an hour or two. And then, he'd reappear, tired for some reason, and still having a sense of accomplishment.

"Where have you been, boy?" she asked him, setting him back on the bed.

Pinky just looked up at her with his large brown eyes.

"C'mon, you've got to be going SOMEWHERE. You can't just disappear. Silly dog."

She patted his head and layer back on the bed. There were glo-stars on the ceiling. Smiling, Isabella looked up at them with a curious look in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to like it here, Pinky. Are you going to like it, boy?" she asked the dog.

"Aarf!" was the only response.

**How did you like it? Let me know in the Reviews ;) Next Chapter is back to Perry's POV**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	5. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Back to Perry's POV...There weren't any alerts last chapter :( but hopefully there will be some this chapter. If I get some alerts and reviews for this chapter then I'll put up two chapters before I go one vacation this saturday. So if I get enough, two chapters will go up tomorrow, lets say... two more reviews? If we get there I'll put up the chapters because I'll be gone for a whole week... okay sorry for the long note.. ONWARD!**

Perry

He couldn't remember a thing. His head felt like it was swimming and his vision was blurry. From what he could see, the room he was in was either all black or it was extremely dark. What was his name again? He blinked.

"I think he's coming to," one voice said.

"Give him a minute, Carl," another answered abruptly. "He's been too heavily sedated, just let him get some oxygen."

"Poor fella, only a few days old and he was going to be murdered! Can you believe those cruel trappers?" Carl exclaimed.

"Some humans are just cruel, Carl."

The little platypus sat up groggily. Two humans were sitting in front of him. He blinked twice. Wasn't there something he was supposed to remember about humans?

"Hey there little fella," Carl said, looking at the platypus. "Want some food?"

The young platypus looked to see Carl offer him a little bit of food on a silver stick. He cautiously walked over to the stick and nibbled at the food. Yum. He nibbled a little more.

"What are we gonna do with him, sir?" Carl asked.

"Well, we're gonna train him for the agency, first of all. Second of all, we have to find him a host family. Who knows where we can find a family who wants a platypus…" the other man said.

"Don't mind Major Monogram, little fella. He's just trying to get you a home. Sir, what about that family that just lost their dad? I'm sure the little boy would like a pal, to take his mind off of things," Carl suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea, Carl!" the Major said.

He leaned over to the little animal. "Well, I think we found you a host family, Agent P."

The tiny platypus looked up at Monogram. _So that's my name. Agent P, _he thought.

"We're going to train you to be a secret agent, if you understand. You've, uh, got potential. We just want to keep track of you because we don't know exactly what those trappers did to you," he continued.

Carl picked up Agent P and put a fedora on his head. It was too big for his little head, but Carl assured him he'd grow into it. He carried him up to a large object they called a "car". It was going to take them to his new family.

Agent P looked out of the window of the car and watched the world fly by him. He had no recollection of anything before today. Had he lived here before? Surely he'd remember such a fascinating place!

"Agent P, you can't wear that hat around your host family now," the Major instructed. "You have to make it out like you're a mindless animal. Don't worry, it's easier than it looks.

"Gururur…" Agent P replied.

"Aww, that is such a cute noise, isn't it?" Carl said.

"Carl, both hands on the wheel! And don't run over Agent C!" Monogram shouted.

At that moment, a ginger cat crossed the road and stopped in front of the car to salute the Major. Carl slammed the brakes and let Agent C get out of the road before he continued through the neighborhood.

"Good googly-moogly, Carl, drive like you don't have a license, will you?" Monogram reprimanded.

"Sorry, sir. I won't do it again," Carl answered, turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"He never uses his brain, Agent P. Remember that," Monogram said under his breath.

Not sure what to make of this conversation, Agent P took that point into consideration while he watched the world whiz past his window. He wondered how fast they were going.

Carl stopped the car in front of a little yellow house that had one red car parked out front. Both he and the Major unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car. Before he could follow, Carl picked Agent P up and carried him up to the front door, close on the heels of Major Monogram.

Monogram stopped at the door for a final word to Carl about talking out of turn and exposing their true identity. Carl, of course, cowed down and uttered a weak "Yes, sir" before the Major turned back around.

With all of his ducks in a row, Major Monogram raised his right hand and knocked on the door of the house. A woman with red hair opened the door for them.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked.

**How did you like it? Let me know in the Reviews ;) Next Chapter is Phinea's POV and after is Ferb's that'll be up tomorrow if we reach our goal :D**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	6. A New Family For Agent P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**I have returned and just in time for Phineas' POV :P I had a really fun week and met a lot of people that I believe are going to be my friends forever. Anyway, Thanks everyone for alerting and all while I was gone :)**

Phineas

"Phineas! Phineas come downstairs, please!" his mom called.

Phineas sighed and dropped his necklace into his shirt. He didn't want her to notice what the necklace looked like. Sighing again, he walked down the stairs.

As he reached the main floor, he heard his mom talking at the door. Great, he wanted her to meet some friend of hers from the book club. Always a thriller.

"Phineas, there you are! These kind gentlemen want to know if you'd like to keep this cute little guy here," his mom smiled.

Phineas walked shyly over to them. Two men stood there, one was older with white hair and a mustache. He wore olive drab green. His friend though, was young, had freckles on his face, wore glasses, and had ruddy brown hair. He wore a white coat.

The younger man held a small animal up to Phineas. It was green and furry, with a beaver tail and a duckbill. It blinked at him and made a small "gururur" noise when Phineas looked into his eyes.

"It's a platypus. Your mom said you could have him, if you like," the young man said, smiling. "Wanna hold him?"

Phineas nodded. The young man placed the small platypus in his hands and watched Phineas' eyes light up. He nudged his older friend and winked. Phineas, for the first time in days, smiled as the platypus chattered again.

"Thank you, sirs. I haven't seen him smile since…that night," his mom told them.

"No problem, ma'am. And we're terribly sorry for your loss," the older man said.

Phineas looked up at the two strange men. He'd never had someone just give him something before. Honestly, he didn't know what to say or do. So he did the best he could.

"Thank you," he said quietly and turned red.

The two men saluted and walked back to their car. And just like that, they were gone. Phineas looked at his new pet, curious.

"He's cool, isn't he, Mom?" Phineas smiled.

"Yes, he is," his mom kneeled down next to him. "Got any name ideas?"

"Hmm," Phineas thought. What does one name a platypus? Bartholomew? No, that's too- old sounding. He's just a baby. Phineas looked up, still lost in thought. In the corner of his eye, he saw a small bowl of pears.

"I-I think I'm going to call him Perry," he announced. "Perry Flynn the platypus."

"Aw, that's a cute name," his mom. "I'm going to run to the store to pick up some pet supplies for him after work, okay? I'm leaving you with Candace and Stacy. Why don't you play with Perry?"

"Okay!" Phineas hugged his mom enthusiastically.

He ran upstairs to play with his new friend. Hopping on his bed, Phineas set Perry next to him and lay down nose-to-bill with him. He smiled, and Perry chattered in response.

"You know, I think I'm really going to like you. You don't seem to do much, but I do like you," Phineas told Perry.

He petted his fuzzy friend on the back. Another chatter.

"How do you do that?"

Phineas spent about ten minutes attempting to mimic Perry's unique noise. Perry seemed to enjoy "talking" to Phineas, he was very chatty. If only Phineas could build a translator. Then he'd know what Perry was telling him.

"Hey, you know what? Let's go show you to Candace and her friend Stacy! Maybe they'll wanna meet you!" Phineas suddenly exclaimed, forgetting the idea of mimicking his new friend.

He scooped Perry up in his arms and bounded over to Candace's room with a big grin.

Shifting Perry into one arm, Phineas lifted up his right arm to knock on her door when she opened it right then. She looked even more shocked than he did. Stacy popped her head up behind Candace.

"Um, what is that? And does Mom know you have it?" Candace asked.

"This is Perry!" Phineas said enthusiastically, holding Perry up for her to see. "He's a platypus and Mom is letting me keep him!"

"Um-" Candace started. Before she could voice her own opinion of Perry, Stacy shrieked excitedly.

"O-M-G! HE IS SO CUTE!" Stacy screamed. "Can I pet him?"

Phineas smiled even wider and nodded. Stacy cautiously rubbed Perry's head. He chattered contently and Stacy giggled. Candace just stared in disbelief. She didn't seem to particularly care for the new pet.

It didn't matter if Candace liked Perry; to Phineas he meant the world, and she wasn't about to spoil his joy.

**How did you like it? Let me know in the Reviews ;) Next Chapter is Ferb's POV and I forgot to mention in the bio that it's an A/U and that will definetly show in the next story**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	7. America Doesn't Seem Like Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Updating twice in one day :P enjoy this chapter and alert and favorite and all that stuff :P**

Ferb

"Good morning, Ferb! First morning in America, eh? Are you up to a genuine American breakfast?" Mr. Fletcher said.

Ferb didn't want much of anything American. He wanted London, wasn't that apparent? He sighed and pulled on his purple pants and off white tee. With an annoyed look, he combed his green mop of hair through three times slowly just to put extra emphasis that he was unhappy.

"Oops, I can't find my shoes…they were just right here…" his dad bent under the bed and mumbled more about his shoes.

Ferb blinked and went to place his own sneakers on. After he'd tied both, his dad reappeared from under the bed.

"Here they are! I told you they were right here!"

Without so much as a noise, Ferb rolled his eyes and continued to pack up his bags. He waited for his dad to get ready. The hand on the wall clock ticked slowly, tick, tock, tick, tock. The rhythm made Ferb close his eyes and lightly doze.

His dad finished getting ready, then he escorted Ferb out to their car to pack their bags back up. Without a doubt, his dad decided they'd try "Paul Bunyan's" for breakfast. They didn't have crumpets, no. Just pancakes and waffles. Not that they were bad, but Ferb wanted a crumpet.

After an uneventful breakfast (all that was said was when they ordered their food, and when Mr. Fletcher decided to announce rather loudly that he didn't know where the lou was), they hopped back into the car and drove to the antique shop.

"Well, my new company partner might know someone that can take care of you during the day while I'm working. Perhaps they'll have kids your age, eh?" Mr. Fletcher piped up. But just as soon as he had been excited, his mood dulled back down when he heard no reply from Ferb.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Danville looked quite different in the daylight. People were walking around town, not even paying each other mind as they shoved past each other. The antique shop was conveniently located on the outskirts of the huge city.

"Here we are, the old antique shop! Let's go inside, you can meet my new company partner!" Mr. Fletcher cut the car off and hopped out.

Ferb rolled his eyes and released his seatbelt from the buckle and climbed out of the car.

He walked up to the door behind his dad, wishing he could just disappear. His dad opened the door and excitedly ushered him in. The antique shop looked just like one would in England, only the price tags read "dollars" instead of "pounds".

A woman with bright red hair walked up to them. She was smiling, almost as if it pained her to turn her lips upward. Mr. Fletcher smiled back at her and shook her hand.

"Lawrence Fletcher, I presume?" she asked.

"Yes, Linda, that's me," he replied. "And might I introduce my son, Ferb."

"Hey, Ferb. How old are you sweetie?" Ms. Linda asked.

"I'm six," Ferb answered quietly.

"Really? My son, Phineas, is six, too. Maybe I could introduce you? He's been kinda lonely since his father died," Ms. Linda explained.

Ferb lifted his head up to look at her. So, Phineas' dad died, and his mom had died. Was that a good enough commonality to share a friendship with an American?

"My mother died…" Ferb said even more quietly.

Mr. Fletcher looked down at Ferb sadly. He had hoped that Ferb would open up, but he hadn't expected him to dwell on the death of his mom. Perhaps he was just trying to connect with his new business partner.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Ferb: if your dad hasn't already found somewhere for you to stay while he's at work, I can let you stay with Phineas and his older sister. Of course, it has to be okay with your dad?" Ms. Linda looked up at Mr. Fletcher.

"I don't see why not. He needs to make friends, and I haven't got anywhere for him to stay yet. What do you think, Ferb? Do you want to meet Phineas Flynn?" his dad asked him curiously.

Ferb thought for a moment. Phineas would understand how he felt, maybe. It sure would be nice to have someone to share how he felt with. He took a few minutes just to determine whether he wanted to meet Phineas or not. And then he finally spoke, sure he'd chosen the correct option for his situation and social interest.

"Yes, I'd like to meet Phineas Flynn," Ferb said, confident in his decision.

**How did you like it? Let me know in the Reviews ;) **

**Next Chapter is Isabella's POV **

**Here is where things start to happen :P let's see what happens next**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	8. Making Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**So how was the last chapter? I hope you liked it, now it is time for Isabella's POV**

Isabella 

"Mama! Come on, let's go!"

Isabella had already thrown on her shoes and was ready to cross the street. Her mom had learned (through conversation at the local antique shop) that there were indeed kids across the street in the yellow house. She had promised Isabella that she could meet them today, and said the kind lady had even offered to let her stay with her oldest daughter while her mom was at work.

"I'm coming, Isa! Hold on a second, meja," her mom said, grabbing for her belongings to get ready for work.

Isabella bounced on her feet excitedly while she waited for her mom to come. She was more than eager to meet other kids. Even more so, she hoped to make a real, genuine friend. Sure, her mom said that the kid across the street was a boy, but surely that wouldn't make any difference.

"Okay, meja, I think we're ready to go!" her mom walked up and told her excitedly.

"Let's go, let's go!" Isabella shrieked with excitement.

She ran out to the driveway faster than one could say "matzos burritos."

Her mom laughed as she watched her daughter bolt across the lawn, eager to meet new kids. It was a good thing she was interested in being a social butterfly. She had even asked to join the local Fireside Girls troop.

After waiting for (what seemed like forever to Isabella) her mom to help her across the road, the two finally made their way across the street to the house opposite of theirs. With much anticipation, Isabella lifted her little hand up to knock on the door.

A woman with bright red hair and a smile opened up the door to her. She shook hands with her mom and then bent down to greet Isabella.

"Well, you must be Isabella! I'm Miss Linda," she said offering her hand.

Isabella shyly took her hand and shook it.

"Yes, that's me," Isabella giggled.

"Well, Phineas and two friends are in the back playing with Phineas' new pet. And we're also expecting another kid this morning," Miss Linda explained. "If you'd rather play with Candace and her friend Stacy, I don't blame you, they're all boys. But Candace is a tad bit older than you."

Unsure of what to do next, Isabella looked up at her mom for instructions. She hugged Isabella tight and told her it would be okay, just have fun and be herself. Isabella smiled at her mom and told her goodbye before watching her cross the street again and drive off in her car.

"So? You want to come meet Phineas?" Miss Linda put out her hand, reassuring Isabella that it was okay to follow and to hold her hand if she liked.

Grasping her hand, Isabella cautiously followed Miss Linda upstairs. They stopped at the first room to the right and Miss Linda knocked.

"Phineas, Buford, Baljeet? You boys in there?" she asked.

No sooner than she had said that, a boy's triangular head poked around the door to look at her.

"Yes, Mom. We're in here. We're playing with Perry!" he said, pointing at an animal behind him.

"Well, I'd like you all to meet Isabella, she just moved in across the street. We're going to be babysitting her too," Miss Linda told them. "Now, I'll let you all get acquainted. I'll be back up when the Fletchers arrive here in a few, okay?"

At first, Isabella was shy as Miss Linda walked back downstairs to await another guest. Then, before she could even begin to guess what had happened, the boy grabbed her hand and pulled her in to meet his pet.

"This is Perry! He's a platypus!" he said, smiling wide at her.

He picked up his platypus to show her.

"He doesn't do much, but he's awesome!"

She learned that the boy with the triangle head was indeed Phineas. The stouter boy's name was Buford Van Stomm, who happened to be an acclaimed bully. The Indian boy's name was Baljeet- he'd already started high school courses, which very much impressed Isabella. But she was somewhat taken by Phineas, something about his red hair and that wild look in his eyes.

"So, Isabella, can you actually speak Spanish and Hebrew?" Baljeet asked, curious.

"Yeah, stupid! She's Mexican-Jewish, what do you think she speaks?" Buford inserted.

"Actually, I only speak English," Isabella corrected, turning red.

"Oh no," Baljeet murmured, as Buford chased him about the room, attempting to give him a wedgie.

Just before she had a chance to respond with her own opinion, the door opened again and Miss Linda popped her head through.

"Okay, everyone, I'd like you all to meet Ferb," she announced.

The poor kid looked scared to death.

**How did you like it? Let me know in the Reviews ;) **

**Next Chapter is Perry's POV **

**I see a small little Phinabella (- what?) maybe in the future? We'll see stay tuned for the next update**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	9. Perry's First Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Okay, so I decided to be a nice little updater and give you the next chapter today as well. Mainly, because I really want to get to Love (second book in the series). btw speaking of the series, my friend is already on the 4th book :P I think there is like 10 in the series... i'll double check**

Perry

It was better than Perry had ever dreamed. Phineas loved him like a brother, and they did everything together. He showed Perry off to everyone he met, took Perry everywhere with him, and shared every treat with him, from ice cream to M & M's.

Today was especially nice. Phineas' friends had come over and were all petting him and trying to mimic his unique chatter. He'd never felt so loved before, and quietly pondered whether he'd been loved at all.

The mystery of who he was and where he had come from ate at his brain like acid. Did he have parents and siblings? Was he from a science laboratory? He wanted to know what his past was so desperately.

Carl told him one thing as a clue, but it hadn't helped much. He was only about six weeks old and he was imported. Well, that was all well and good, but what on Earth did imported mean? Sometimes he also wished he could speak English as well as he understood it.

At the moment, everyone's head was turned to look at the newest member of the bunch. Phineas lightly set down Perry and approached the new kid slowly. Buford let go of Baljeet's underpants, to the relief of everyone, especially Baljeet.

"Hey, Ferb!" Phineas smiled wide. "Don't be shy, we don't bite! Well, Buford's a tad unpredictable, but other than him, we're safe. Here, come meet Perry!"

Without hesitation, Phineas grabbed Ferb by the hand and excitedly pulled him over to Perry. He scratched his beloved pet behind his front leg, which resulted in an enthusiastic chatter. Phineas laughed at Perry happily.

"See? You can pet him, he's harmless. He's a platypus, he doesn't do much," Phineas told him.

Ferb cautiously stroked Perry's spine. He seemed a bit tense to Perry, almost like it wasn't shyness that was bothering him. Perry let out a friendly chatter, hoping to get a positive reaction from Ferb.

Isabella walked over to meet Ferb as well. From what Perry had gathered, the girl had an uncanny attraction to his new best friend. He instantly regretted being able to smell the human's intentions and feelings; it was like he was intruding on their own personal thoughts.

"Hey, I know what we can do! Let's go get some snacks!" Phineas exclaimed. "Now, Perry, we'll be right back, okay?"

The quintet bounded downstairs to search for food. _Now's my chance, it's now or when they've run back and are all watching me and petting me, _Perry thought. He threw on an oversized fedora and stood up on his hind legs.

As quietly as he could, Perry crossed the hall and went into the bathroom. Locking himself in to make sure his human family could not see what he was doing, he cautiously hoisted himself into the shower-bath.

He turned the faucet the wrong direction and instantly the bottom of the tub disappeared below him. Perry felt himself falling, but made no attempt to catch himself, because water from the shower had just poured onto his head.

After only seconds of sliding down the tube, Perry found himself wet and in a heap on the floor. It was the first time he'd used the shower entrance to the lair, so he wasn't accustomed to being soaked when he arrived there.

"Oh, I should have warned him about that particular entrance," Monogram mumbled to Carl.

"Well, sir, you didn't, and now he's drenched," Carl confirmed.

"Did I ask you, Carl?"

"No, sir," Carl murmured before cowering down.

It was typically like this, the two were usually in disagreement or the Major simply felt that Carl was acting immature. Ignoring their bout, Perry hopped up gingerly and made his way to the training area where his boss stood.

"Good morning, Agent P! Both Carl and I here agree that your progress is extraordinary, especially since you're so young and you've only been training for three weeks," the Major began.

"Not to mention your amazing punctuality!" Carl inserted.

"Carl, once again, I didn't ask for your input. Now, we think it reasonable to send you out on your first assignment today. Carl will take you in the back for proper equipment, and I wish you good luck. Your mission is to double up with Agent R and stop this convicted felon from holding up the local bank. Go get 'em," the Major saluted me.

I saluted back and followed Carl, who looked more than eager to do something other than follow Monogram around.

"Well, don't feel too nervous, it might distract you from the mission at hand. Besides, casualties are a commonality in this field…" Carl rambled on.

_What the heck is a casualty? _Perry wondered.

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Phinea's POV **

**Oh, young Perry :D let's see how things go**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	10. Brand New Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**I didn't get any alerts last chapter :( but I do know that people like this story and have already alerted so I am grateful for that :)**

Phineas

Ferb was awesome. There was no better word to describe him. He had a British accent, an uncanny ability to build just about anything he wanted, and he could dance. Not only was he an awesome kid, but he also knew just how Phineas felt.

Sure, they'd lost different parents, and sure, from different causes, but both understood what losing a parent felt like. To Phineas, Ferb was like the brother he'd never had. He hoped Ferb felt the same way about him, especially since Ferb had just moved to the U.S. and needed a good friend.

Phineas pressed his nose to the window above the couch. Ferb and his dad would arrive here any minute now, and he wanted to be the first to greet them at the door. He always was, but he wanted to keep it that way.

His eyes never left the driveway, save for when Perry had the bright idea to hop up next to Phineas and rest his beaver tail on Phineas' nose. He'd tried

ignoring the platypus' silly attempt at attention, but soon picked him up and turned him the other way, if for nothing more than to get his tail off of his own nose.

A small knock was heard on the front door. Phineas sprinted to answer it. He opened the door to see Isabella smiling at him. _Right on cue, _Phineas thought. She showed up about the same time every day, smiling wide.

"Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" she asked, blinking once at him.

"Waiting for Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford. Wanna watch with me?" Phineas pulled her over to his lookout. "Perry! That's my spot, silly boy!"

Noticing that Perry wouldn't give up his sunny spot on the couch, Phineas swept him up in his arms and planted the startled platypus on the love-seat. Perry chattered, annoyed, then turned few circles and lightly dozed off.

The twosome watched the driveway with anticipation. Baljeet was the next to arrive, and he joined them in their wait. Buford arrived, but didn't take an interest in the persistent waiting. Instead, he fancied himself with the tedious activity of chasing Perry, who obviously did not wish to be caught.

"There's Mr. Fletcher's car!" Phineas finally exclaimed.

He leapt off the couch and ran for the door, this time not waiting for a knock. Ms. Linda came around the corner laughing.

"Did Phineas just bolt out of the front door?" she asked.

"Yep, that was Phineas," Buford laughed.

He laughed not because he thought it was funny, but because, being a bully, he thought it was stupid. Isabella shot him an angry glance. "What?"

Ms. Linda followed the eager Phineas out to greet the Fletchers. It was definitely nice to see Phineas so happy. She smiled as she watched her son greet his friend.

"Hey, Ferb! I got something to show you! C'mon!" Phineas exclaimed.

Both he and Ferb took off for the house with a hurried "bye, Mr. Fletcher, bye dad" and bolted up to Phineas' bedroom with the others who were waiting patiently for their return.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen Ferb so happy," Mr. Fletcher said cheerily.

"I'd have to say the same about Phineas," Ms. Linda replied. "It's almost like they're brothers; one would never guess they'd just met."

Isabella, who had gone downstairs looking for a picture she'd dropped (she'd drawn it just for Phineas), watched the two parents exchange words. She took note of how Ms. Linda blushed every time Mr. Fletcher would complement her or her home.

"Well, what do you know?" she mouthed.

Looking down, she saw the picture. Hurriedly, she picked it up and ran back upstairs to rejoin the group. When she entered the room, she was surprised to see the boys were all flying paper airplanes. Literally.

Phineas zoomed over Isabella's head _in _the paper airplane. She ducked and laughed.

"Hey, Phineas, I just saw something that I just HAVE to tell you guys about!" she called into the bathroom where he'd landed.

"What was it?" he answered, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Come here, in your room, I'll tell everybody!" Isabella told him excitedly.

He pulled the wrecked airplane out of the bathroom and ran over to his room. What was so exciting that she had to wait for everyone to be in one place to tell them? Entering the room, he noticed he'd been the last one to get there. He closed the door shut softly.

"So, what's all this that's got you excited? Tacos?" Buford mocked. Isabella rolled her eyes.

"No, you guys will never guess what I saw!" she ignored the bully's comment.

"Was it a protractor and compass?" Baljeet exclaimed.

"No! Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Flynn are FLIRTING with each other. I think they're in love!" she giggled.

Phineas and Ferb turned their heads so that their noses touched. Both just sat there and blinked at each other as Isabella recapped the conversation. Neither spoke for a while, but finally Phineas shared his mind.

"Well this is awkward," he murmured to Ferb.

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Ferb's POV **

**I'm going to start doing a question at the end of every chapter :P**

_**Question: Who is your favorite character from Phineas and Ferb?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	11. Can One Replace a Mother?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Time for another chapter :) I changed the rating of the story to T for some references. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

Ferb

Ferb sat extremely silent as he listened to Isabella. She wanted to set up their parents, which might be natural of a girl to do, but to Ferb, well, it was just awkward whenever his dad made a woman blush. Why was it so important to get the two parents together?

At least he knew Phineas felt the same way about it being awkward. However, the bold and daring Phineas had agreed to just go with the plan. He was a nice, creative kid who had a certain respect for anyone else he met.

"So, anyone have any objections to the plan?" Isabella asked the group.

"I don't have an objection, but I do have a question," Phineas stated, clearly confused about something.

"Ask away, Phineas," she giggled and turned red. It was obvious she liked Phineas more than he realized.

"Why are we trying to set them up anyways?" he asked.

"Well, think about it! Both of your parents would be happy, for one. And for two, you two could be brothers! You're already friends enough to be mistaken for brothers. What if you _were _actually brothers? Phineas, you'd never have to press your nose against a window waiting for him to come over; he'd be here right when you woke up!" she explained.

"Hmm, you're making a good point," Phineas said, deep in consideration.

"Besides," Isabella droned on, suddenly sounding a tad bit dreamy. "It's romantic."

"I say we get some whipped cream, make fake pies, and throw them at my face," Buford argued.

Everyone's head turned to Buford. He was stubborn, they'd give him that, but he often didn't make sense. Ferb had never asked any questions pertaining to what Phineas or Baljeet knew about Buford; it didn't seem a subject he'd get valid answers in.

"What? I want-the-pie," he replied, emphasizing every syllable in hopes it made his point clearer.

The thought was ignored by Ferb, who assumed by the looks on the others' faces that they'd brushed it out of their minds as well. He instead turned the original suggestion over in his head, almost like a cow chews cud._ It should be a well thought out decision_, thought Ferb. Finally, he had an answer.

"I think we should do it," Ferb said quietly. Phineas jumped up and hugged him with excitement.

"Just think!" he exclaimed. "We could be actual brothers!"

The group then began to elaborately plan several ways that they could anonymously set up the two parents. Ideas were thrown out of all different proportions, and each one was written down in a "top secret" notepad Isabella had acquired.

Baljeet suggested to have them sit down to a traditional Indian meal by themselves. He said that although the meal would be average in India, the meal would prove an enormous effort by Mr. Fletcher and romantic also because of them being alone. Ferb could stay with Phineas, and Ms. Flynn could go to the Fletcher's hotel. Or vice versa.

Isabella insisted on a horror movie date. She pointed out that when she watched movies that were scary (even if it was about princess ponies being captured by dragons) she wanted a hug from someone to comfort her. Wouldn't that, to an effect, work with two people who are in love? And sharing popcorn was always nice as well.

Buford's idea of throwing pies at each other was instantly turned down; there was no sense in further discussing the matter, so they collectively agreed to let him get pied after they planned the set-up.

Phineas was eager to share his idea of hanging out for a whole day at the Googolplex Mall, Danville's largest shopping center with the greatest variety of stores and restaurants available to anyone from ten o'clock in the morning until about nine o'clock at night. He said his mom absolutely loved shopping.

Ferb threw in that his dad was a lover of fishing, antiques, and most interestingly history and museums. Anything that could amount to one of those would send his dad sky-high. Perhaps a fishing trip in which one discussed the historical base of antiquities?

After collecting suggestions and ideas, Isabella said that Phineas should mention to his mom about Ferb's information about Mr. Fletcher, and that Ferb should tell his dad about the dating ideas, since, theoretically, the man asked the lady out, not the other way around.

"So, do you think we can accomplish mission Flynn-Fletcher?" Isabella asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement and anticipation. She placed her hand out in front of her.

"You bet I am!" Phineas exclaimed. He put his hand on top of hers, then the others followed suit in firm agreement. Now to put the plan in motion. The next item on their list of to-do's was simple enough, and wasn't to be easily ignored…

They threw pies at Buford, no questions asked.

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Isabella's POV **

_**Question: I dont have a question for this chapter...I'm putting up another chapter today, so thats when ill ask a question**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	12. The Fireside Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Yerp, I decided to put another chapter today. Tell me what you think and Review :)**

Isabella

Her mom picked her up early that afternoon to take her to her fist Fireside Girls Troop meeting. She had signed Isabella up the very moment she heard that it was a "friendly social event, where girls learned to bond and learn great survival techniques."

With the Fireside Girls, her mom had told her, she'd learn to be either a good leader, or a good follower, both of which were important. If she could follow orders as well as she could demand them, then she would be well off in her mom's book.

The tired car screeched to a stop, and the engine rattled even after it was cut off. Isabella whipped off her seatbelt and slid out of the car. She stood next to her mom's car door impatiently; she was ready to go meet new people.

When her mom finally crawled out of the car, Isabella grabbed her hand and began to attempt pulling her mom towards the little log cabin that the troop was meeting. She was tired of waiting and was eager to see what was in store for her.

"Come ON, Mama! Let's GO!" she stressed, but her mom continued to check her purse, thinking she'd forgotten something very important.

"Uno moment, meja," her mom mumbled.

What was she looking for?

Isabella sighed and waited. Her mom always did this- take as long as was humanly possible to eventually get going somewhere, which led to her pattern of being fashionably late nine times out of ten.

"Ah, here we go!" she pulled the automatic lock/unlock device from her purse and clicked "lock". The car responded with a satisfying "clunk" and a low, mournful "honk."

"Can we PLEASE get going now?" Isabella whined, desperate to leave her current spot.

"Yes, let's go," her mom said after a short pause (to look for her lipstick).

No longer waiting for her mom to catch up, Isabella ran off in the direction of the small cabin. Her mom laughed and followed her, hoping that her daughter would be just as eager to participate as she was to just enter the front door.

Isabella opened the front door to see a group of girls her age gathered around an elderly lady in a rocking chair. They all turned their head to see her with blinking eyes and curious glances. She smiled lightly at them. The older lady stood up to greet her and her mom.

"Welcome to the Fireside Girls! You must be Isabella," the lady said.

She bent down and shook hands with Isabella.

"Yes, ma'am," Isabella blushed.

"And you must be Vivian," the lady shook Isabella's mom's hand as well.

"We're all very excited to have you join our troop, the girls have been eager to meet you."

Nervously, Isabella tugged at the sash around her torso. It went with her new Fireside Girls uniform, which was orange with a brown skort. An orange beret decorated with a persimmon bow sat atop her tiny head, her black hair falling over her shoulders.

One of the girls hopped up and came over to Isabella. She stuck out her hand and grabbed Isabella's, and, without warning, pulled her over to meet the rest of the group.

"Hi! I'm Adyson!" the girl said.

She smiled big at Isabella. Another girl smiled up at them.

"I'm Gretchen!" she chimed in.

The small group of girls began chattering away, introducing themselves and sharing personality quirks. Gretchen had a pet pig (she called him Pierre). Adyson was highly prone to heat stroke, even in the winter. Another girl claimed she'd kissed a frog, and he'd turned into a dashing prince named Joe.

The elderly lady made her way back to the expectant troop. A hush fell over the girls, all of their heads turned to see what she would have to say. She smiled at the girls; they were well behaved, which was a first for the Fireside Girls.

"Well, welcome one, welcome all to the Fireside Girls! As little Sparks, you will learn the basic qualities of friendship, leadership, and teamwork. Now, we need to decide on a group leader, someone who will promise to lead the girls through thick and thin, no matter what the cost! Any suggestions?" the elderly lady said.

For a few minutes, none of the girls said anything. One, named Susan, tousled her sash nervously. Adyson amused herself by chasing a bug on the floor with her thumb, then accidentally squishing it. Isabella tapped her fingers on her knees patiently. Then, Gretchen put up her hand.

"I vote Isabella!" she announced.

Adyson wiped the bug onto Susan, who yelped in disgust. She nodded to Gretchen, then smiled wide at Isabella.

"Yeah, me too!" she agreed.

"Me too," Susan murmured, using her shoe to get the bug off of her new skort.

"Well, Miss Garcia-Shapiro, do you accept the challenge of being the troop leader? To lead your fellow Sparks according to the code of the Fireside Girls?" the elderly lady asked.

Isabella looked around the room, glancing briefly at all of the other girls' approving nods and smiles. _Perhaps_, she thought. _Perhaps it will make me brave enough to lead mission Flynn-Fletcher._

"Alright, I'll do it!"

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Perry's POV **

_**Question: What do you think/hope will happen next?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	13. The Nemesis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I may just put up another chapter tonight. Don't know. The thing is this story is already complete, so basically, I'm just updating every so often xD. But i decided im gonna update daily now :)**

**Now it's time for some Dr. Doof xD**

Perry 

_The smell of grass, the silent ripple of flowing water. Mist, everywhere, he couldn't see. But it was peaceful, peaceful, yes. _

_ Walking, he supposed, he was walking. The scenery changed slightly, but not enough. Where was he going, going to so slowly?_

_ Then suddenly, something grabbed him! He's in the air! A familiar face, staring him down, he won't get away alive! And then-_

Perry woke with a start. His watch was beeping. Phineas stirred slightly in his bed; he could wake up any second. Ever so quietly, Perry crept out of bed and ran downstairs to the couch. He pulled up one cushion and hopped through.

As he fell down the secret passageway, he threw on his fedora and held it on. This entrance seemed steeper than the others he'd tried. Nonetheless, Perry stuck the landing- with his head. He landed tail side up on the floor.

Getting to his back feet, Perry looked around. This was not the regular let-out spot, but rather, it was an enormous room filled with gadgets and weapons. A huge monitor was placed on the wall, and below it sat a long desk and chair.

The screen flickered to life. It was then filled with an image of Major Monogram's head, staring down at him. And then it moved.

"Agent P! It's nice to see you safely made it to your lair. From now on, your home passageways will be directed to this location, which is directly beneath the Flynn's house. I will relay your instructions to you on this screen, and you're permitted to use any equipment in the room to accomplish the mission at hand," the image said.

So, it was like a 'television'. Perry had seen one of these before, granted much smaller, in the Flynn's living room. They enjoyed watching pictures move and talk, but Perry had never really understood what the huge excitement was about.

Carl walked up behind him pushing a cart. On the cart, laid belly-up, was none other than Agent R. The Major looked at Agent R and shook his head disapprovingly. Perry looked up at him, curious to see what was wrong.

"Sir, Agent R's been sleeping in the garbage disposal again," Carl yelled.

"Carl, haven't I told you just send him back to the forest?" Monogram sighed. "I'll get to him later! Right now I'm briefing Agent P!"

Without commenting, Carl wheeled the cart around and dashed out of the lair. A door closed behind him, and Perry turned his attention back to Major Monogram. He was shaking his head, mumbling something about 'he's only an intern'.

"Well, in any case, we've decided to assign you a nemesis," Monogram said.

A picture showed up on the screen beside him. "This, if you can see it, is your new nemesis, the evil Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

Perry looked at the picture of the doctor. He was wearing a white lab coat that covered his all-black shirt. His pants were gray and somewhat casual, and his shoes were some sort of black dressy type. A long, pointy nose poked out of his long face, settling right below his crazy brown eyes, which had apparent bags beneath them. Just above his eyes, a mop of messy brown hair sat with little purpose.

"He's an evil scientist, perhaps an insane one, with a German sort of accent. I believe he comes from Gimelschtump, from a bad family background. His brother is the mayor, if you must know. Your first mission as his official nemesis, is to learn his style of evil, and figure out how to thwart it," Monogram instructed.

_Well, can't be too hard,_ Perry thought.

"It won't be too hard to find his apartment building, it has 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated' painted across his tenant. In any case, we programmed it to all of your GPS units, that's Global Positioning Satellite units. Now, get out there and show your stuff!" Monogram ordered.

Perry saluted and ran out the door. He'd take the journey on foot, this time, to make sure he could always walk back home in case whatever he drove, rode, or otherwise used to get there had malfunctioned.

His walk led him straight into the Tri-State Area's downtown area. He'd never seen such tall buildings before. After a few minutes of walking around completely astounded, Perry noticed his watch beeping; he'd arrived?

Turning a one-eighty, Perry jumped back a little, noticing a tall, purple apartment complex across the street. He jumped behind the mailbox. That place was huge! How was he supposed to get to the top? Perry poked his head around the mailbox, looking for a tactical way to get to the top unnoticed. Then, the door of the building next to the purple one swung open.

With a bit of a slouch to his walk, the man exiting the building seemed particularly happy. He was holding a photograph, which must have been either recently taken of him, or was a picture of someone he knew that he had just received. A look at the store name told Perry it was the first.

Instantly, Perry noticed the man looked strangely like the picture of the man the Major had shown him. He glanced at his watch, making sure the picture indeed matched the person, and sure enough, this man was Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

"Well, this isn't such a bad photo," the evil scientist said.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Why do I have the odd feeling that I'm being followed?"

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Phinea's POV **

_**Question: How often should I update? Daily or every other day? It's you guyses choice.**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	14. Invention Plus Genius Equals Dynamic Duo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter :) I'd like to thank everyone for the alerts, favorites, reviews etc.**

**Now it's time for the Phineas and Ferb building that we all know and love :)**

Phineas

"I love you, Mom! Have fun!" Phineas called out of the door.

He waved excitedly as his mom and Mr. Fletcher hopped into a car and drove off towards the Googolplex Mall. They'd scheduled to be there all day, with shopping, talk of their antique shop, and a surprise dinner and movie later that his mom didn't know about.

"Okay, you two," Candace straightened her back and tried to look adult. "I'm in charge here, so nothing crazy, okay? And the TV- is mine!"

The twosome rolled their eyes at her, bounding upstairs to grab some sheets of paper. Today, Phineas was finally going to show Ferb his book of ideas. It was full of all the crazy gadgets and dreams that Phineas had concocted over the years.

After Phineas had grabbed his book, a pencil, and some coloring tools, and Ferb had likewise grabbed graph paper, pencils and a ruler, they dashed to the backyard. Suddenly, Phineas came to a halt.

"Hey, where's Perry?" he asked.

He hadn't seen his beloved pet since last night, and he was positive he hadn't let him outside.

"Perhaps he stayed inside," Ferb suggested, not too worried. Perry always came back from wherever he hid during the day.

"Good point," Phineas agreed, regaining his usual optimistic tone. "Hey, Ferb, I want to show you something. Something I've never shown anybody else!"

Ferb looked up at Phineas, seemingly interested in the idea of sharing a secret something with each other. He nodded, and Phineas picked up his book for Ferb to see.

"This, this is my book of ideas! I've always wanted to invent cool stuff, but I've never known how to…ya know, actually build," Phineas told him.

He waited expectantly for Ferb's opinion as he watched his friend flip through the pages. Never before had he asked for anyone's opinion on these ideas, but he was willing to risk anything with Ferb, the one person he knew he could count on.

"These are absolutely extraordinary!" Ferb announced. "And with the proper tools, not too hard to build, either!"

"What do you mean, not too hard to build? I've tried, but I'm no good!"

"Back in London, my Dad taught me how to operate several types of tools we can use to build these. We should definitely try one."

Ferb thought he could actually build things as elaborate as a shrinking machine? Phineas had never seen Ferb seem so sure about something. Could it be possible that Ferb actually knew how to build these things?

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked, for once, returning to his regular doubtful self.

"Of course! Let's start small, then. With this," Ferb said, pointing to a picture of watches that could project holograms on them.

Phineas thought long and hard about this. It had always been his dream to create all of these things in his idea book, so it wasn't that he didn't want to. But, things like danger, uncertainty, and the lack of funding came to mind as obstacles.

"If you're sure," Phineas consented. If they were going to get in trouble, now'd be the time to try it, he supposed.

Better Candace's yelling than Mom's ability to ground.

Cautious not to disturb Candace, who was video-chatting with Stacy, Phineas crept upstairs and snatched his watch off of his desk. With more excitement, he bounded back down the stairs to the backyard. He was even so excited, he ran straight into the sliding glass door.

Ferb looked up as he heard the collision. No sooner than he had made it to the door to open it, when Candace came flying down the stairs to see what was going on. She saw the two watches, then the nice imprint Phineas' face had left on the door, and lastly all of the tools Ferb had gathered.

"What are you guys up to?" she demanded, marching out to the pile of tools and picking up a welding torch. "Do you even know what this does?"

"Yeah, that's a welding torch; it welds stuff," Phineas chirped.

"Well it's dangerous for little kids- such as yourselves!" Candace humphed.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Even if she was ten and they were six, Candace seemed to think she was the adult here.

"Relax, Ferb knows how to use these tools safely," Phineas reassured her. "We just want to soup up these watches and make them do cool things!"

"Fine, if you guys insist on not listening, I'm watching and I'm telling Mom! Just you watch, you guys will be so busted!"

And with that- she stomped back inside.

"Talk about a dramatic exit. She really made a scene of herself. All that yelling," Phineas laughed. "I'd say that's the first time I've seen her want to get me in trouble."

"Well, shall we get started?" Ferb asked, holding up a mini-drill.

Readily agreeing that it was high time they started their project, Phineas picked up his idea book and began to name off certain features he'd thought up for the watches. As soon as he looked up to see how well Ferb was understanding, he saw Ferb had built something very similar to what he'd described.

"How do you do that? That's insane, man!" Phineas exclaimed, clearly impressed.

"I don't know," Ferb admitted. "I've just always been able to build stuff."

"That is so cool! With your talent, we could build anything we want, and we can make summer the best, most exciting break from school ever!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yes, yes we can," Ferb agreed.

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Ferb's POV **

_**Question: Whose character is your favorite POV (Phineas? Perry? Ferb? Isabella?)**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	15. The Busting Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far :)**

Ferb

The watches were by far the coolest thing Ferb had ever built. And he had absolutely no clue how he'd done it! Yet, they still worked and did everything Phineas had listed from the paper, and a little more. He'd figured a lot of what Phineas had said wasn't actually on that list.

It wasn't like he'd understood how he'd always been able to just put things together with no instructions. If he knew, he would have definitely told Phineas. But, no matter how hard he tried, Phineas just would not believe that Ferb could just do that.

"Seriously, you have to have built on before, there's no way! It's not humanly possible!" Phineas continued.

"I don't know what else to tell you, I really don't," Ferb responded, shaking his head.

The bout continued with Phineas exclaiming his amazement and expressing the supreme impossibility, and Ferb would just shake his head and to no avail tell Phineas he had no clue how he did it. Then, to end the curious cycle, Candace showed up.

"Didn't you specifically just do specifically what I specifically told you to specifically not do?" Candace raged.

"Uhh…" was all that Phineas could muster.

"I mean, you're projecting the TV from your watches as if that's normal! It's not! Stop doing this! When Mom sees this, she will totally bust you!" Candace stormed around the yard, yelling out reasons why they should be in big trouble.

"All we did was soup up our old watches!" Phineas chirped enthusiastically.

"Oh, because that's only too bust-worthy," Candace insisted sarcastically.

"No, really! Look! We can project holograms of ourselves right here in front of us! And we can use them as metal detectors! We even added a teleportation device!" Phineas pursued the subject.

He wasn't about to let Candace think they were breaking rules.

"Look, you two, I'm the adult here, and if I say it's dangerous and bustable, it's dangerous and bustable," Candace confirmed. "So, when Mom gets home, you two are gonna be so busted!"

The confused twosome watched Candace as she stoked back into the house to call her mom and tell her that they were doing 'insane things that six-year-olds should never do.' Phineas looked at Ferb questioningly. Ferb shrugged.

"I mean, I knew she was uptight and touchy, but this is the first time I've seen her try and get me into trouble. This isn't like her," Phineas said.

"Well, perhaps the world is unbalanced when there's two of us, and one of her," Ferb suggested.

"Yeah," Phineas agreed. "Hey, Ferb! I know what else we should do today! We should get Buford, Baljeet and Isabella to come and bring their watches too! We can teleport to their houses and bring them over here!"

Ferb put his thumb up to agree. That was a great idea. He and Phineas would make a great team; Phineas being the idea man, and he being the builder. The plan was that Ferb would go and get Isabella, and Phineas would get Baljeet. Naturally, if one had Baljeet, Buford would show up to taunt him sooner or later.

Switching his watch to the 'teleport' setting, Ferb said Isabella's name into the side compartment. The whole world melted around him, and before he even knew it had happened, Isabella was standing in front of him appalled.

"Ferb! How did you get there?" she screamed a little.

Ferb pointed to his watch.

"We built it to have a teleporter in it," he told her. "Phineas wants me to bring you back to our yard with your watch so we can make yours do it, too."

Isabella's eyes lit up. _The mention of Phineas had her the moment I started talking,_ Ferb chuckled to himself.

She quickly grabbed her shoes and tied them on.

"So, how exactly does this work?" Isabella inquired.

Ferb put out his hand. Shrugging, Isabella grasped it and held on tight. It was obvious the idea of teleporting scared her, because her knuckles had gone white and her palms were a tad sweaty. Waiting for her to say she was ready, Ferb prepped the teleporter to send them back to their backyard.

"R-ready," she stammered, shutting her eyes tightly.

He reached to the start button and pressed, making sure she was still holding on in the process. As they melted away into nothingness, Ferb heard Isabella scream with terror as she lost all sense of feeling and the world disappeared behind her.

As they reappeared in the yard a few seconds later, Ferb turned around only to see that Isabella had fainted.

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Isabella's POV **

_**Question: Who is your least favorite Phineas and Ferb character?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	16. Phineas, the Heartthrob

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, something came up and to make it up to you, I'll put up two chapters today :D**

Isabella

When she woke up, Phineas and Ferb were both staring at her with concerned expressions. One minute, she was in her bedroom, then Ferb appeared out of thin air, and now she was lying on the ground looking up into Phineas' eyes.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

"Well, she has lost consciousness for about thirty seconds, my intuition says she might be okay," Baljeet said, from somewhere out of her field of vision.

"Wh-what happened, guys?" she asked.

"Well, when Ferb teleported you guys back over here, you just kind of passed out," Phineas explained. "I don't know why, Baljeet didn't have any trouble."

It was true. No one else had even gotten dizzy from the experience. So why had she? She brushed the thought away. Certainly it wasn't important that she had lost consciousness, and it was probably less exciting to talk about than the watches Phineas and Ferb had built.

"So, what'cha doin'?" Isabella said, changing the subject.

"We souped up our watches to make them do all sorts of cool things! The teleportation device is only one of several different new functions we've given them. We can soup yours up too! How does that sound?" Phineas exclaimed.

"I would like to try!" Baljeet piped up.

"Sure, why not?" Isabella agreed.

Soon they were bustling about the yard, drilling, forging, welding, and, for whatever reason, juggling. Both Baljeet and Isabella were surprised to see the speed at which Ferb could assemble the watch parts, and even how he could do it without looking back at the blueprints.

Candace peeked her head out and watched them working. She held her cell phone up and pressed 'redial'. Her mom was sure to bust them for teleporting other kids into their backyard. Frustrated, Candace ran back outside.

"You guys are so busted when Mom gets back! Just wait 'til she sees this!" she yelled.

"Candace, do you want us to fix up your watch too?" Phineas asked.

"No, I want you to go back to being normal, like you were yesterday! This, this building weird watch thingys and, and disappearing then reappearing with more kids to make more watch thingys," Candace rambled on. "I'm calling Mom. Right. Now."

"Is she always like that?" Isabella asked.

"No, that's what worries me," Phineas replied. "She's never wanted to get me in trouble before."

Before Isabella could respond, the gate swung wide open. Buford marched through and picked Phineas up by his shirt. He pulled Phineas closer until his pointy nose was facing the ground and his eyes were locked with Buford's.

"So, you punks are gonna build cool things without informing me?" he demanded.

"Well, we can build you one, too," Phineas calmly answered.

Whether Buford was astonished or offended by Phineas' blatant disregard for the threat imposed in his comment, no one could tell. Despite the anger flaring in Buford's eyes, Phineas kept gazing deep into his opponent's pupils, without so much as a flinch. Angry, Buford dropped him.

"Tough little guy, ain't ya?" Buford huffed.

"How soon do you want that watch? And is there anything special you want added to it?" Phineas asked, still keeping his calm.

"I want it to have a nerd locating device," Buford bellowed. "I need lunch money."

"You do realize that this is the middle of summer, don't you?" Baljeet inserted.

He had spoken too soon.

"Did I ask you, nerd?" Buford chased Baljeet in circles about the backyard as Phineas and Ferb returned to the watch-making business.

Isabella laughed quietly to herself. _I love this neighborhood,_ she thought.

"Hey, Isabella! You want to help me put this together?" Phineas called.

Isabella's heart skipped a beat. Phineas, the love of her life (in her eyes) had just asked her to come help him. This was shaping up to be the best day ever. She ran over to the bench he was working at hurriedly.

"I'm ready when you are, captain," Isabella giggled.

"Well, aren't you enthusiastic there, skipper?" Phineas laughed.

"Yes, yes I am," she smiled.

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Perry's POV **

_**Question: I have no question...**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	17. Starting Off On the Wrong Foot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Here's the second chapter of the day :) Poor Perry :( **

Perry

He'd just taken the elevator up to Doofenshmirtz's lair and ended up in a vast tenant filled with electronics. It was an interesting combination of a home and an evil science lab, and Perry was sure he'd be seeing this place quite often.

"Ah, so let me get this straight- you're my nemesis from now on?" the scientist asked.

He had a thick German accent, a mop of brown hair, and dark circles under his eyes. Yep, he looked just like that picture. Perry pulled a card out of his fur and handed it to Doofenshmirtz.

"Hmm," he said, taking the card and reading it. "We are pleased to inform you that 'Agent P' or, otherwise known as Perry the platypus, is now your personal nemesis."

He looked down at Perry, as if sizing him up. Perry swallowed. This guy probably had the dislike part of being a nemesis down. If he was right, Doofenshmirtz wanted nothing to do with him. He traced one webbed foot across the lines on the floor.

"So, you're here to foil my plans, then, eh, Perry the platypus?" he let out an evil laugh. "Well, this is a first for us both, so-"

Before Perry even had a chance to react, something hard and metal slammed into his head, sending him flying backwards. His head began to fog up, and the last words he felt he heard correctly came from the scientist himself.

"Sorry to start us off on a bad foot, Perry the platypus, but I have to test you and see how well you'll respond to my latest invention. It's a small explosive device that one can force down another's throat. I am holding the detonator, so don't try anything funny," Doofenshmirtz warned.

Perry felt his head being tilted back and his bill being pried open. Doofenshmirtz squeezed hard around Perry's neck to open his esophagus, then shoved a hard metal ball down his throat. He clamped Perry's bill shut and ordered him to swallow.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn, Perry the platypus, it's no use I mean I could blow up your throat right now, would you like that?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

_Okay, so he has a valid point. I could be stubborn and blow up, or I can swallow it and hope to down enough water to kill it. Either way, I could die, _Perry thought. So he swallowed it. If anything, it would just pass through his system quicker than Doofenshmirtz would detonate it. He couldn't be that evil, could he?

"Well, I won't tell you when I'm going to let that thing blow so-" he was stopped by a sudden slam to the nose.

Leaping up to distract the frazzled scientist, Perry planted his foot into Doofenshmirtz's cheekbone and simultaneously swiped the detonator from his hand. Before he could destroy the switch, a disk came flying out of the air and knocked the detonator out of Perry's hand, sending it sailing out of the terrace.

"Look what you did!" Doofenshmirtz cried.

Not waiting for another attack, Perry leapt out of the window and pulled the string on his parachute. He blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened to him, when he heard the villain's desperate cry from the terrace.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!"

Perry smirked. He'd gotten away this time. That was a good way to start, but unfortunately, Perry still had a bomb the size of a golf ball somewhere in his digestive system. His current goal- make it home to gorge himself with water and at least deactivate the thing.

He landed in the sidewalk out front and quickly removed his fedora. Making sure to appear casual, Perry power-walked into the house though the 'doggy-door" (how inappropriately named, at least so it seemed to Perry) and made for his water dish. Looking left and right, Perry dunked his bill under and gulped down the whole bowl.

Perry instantly realized something. Not only had chugging a whole bowl of water made him feel like gelatin, but it was also causing him a lot of pain. It felt almost like his mid-section was going to burn up and disappear. He curled up into a little ball and tried to fall asleep.

But sleep never came. The pain stuck with him like iron does to a magnet. He went back over to his water bowl to find it had been filled back up by Candace.

_Maybe a little more water will be fine, I'm awful thirsty,_ Perry thought.

Phineas walked in and saw Perry trudging over to his water bowl. He smiled and made a curious face at his pet.

"Oh, there you are, Perry. Thirsty?" Phineas asked, watching him intently.

Trying to act as casual and normal as possible, Perry sipped at the water. Taking a fourth or fifth sip, Perry choked a little and staggered away from the bowl.

"Perry? Are you okay?" Phineas looked at the platypus more carefully.

"What's wrong with your stomach?"

Swallowing hard, Perry turned and looked at himself in the reflection on the trashcan. Just as he realized what had happened, he fell to the floor in a fog and passed out. Phineas panicked.

"Candace! You have to call Mom, and now!" Phineas yelled up the stairs.

Candace stomped down, furious.

"And why should I do that?" Candace huffed. "You want to be in big trouble?"

"N-no! It's Perry! He's drunk so much water he's bloated!"

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Phinea's POV **

_**Question: What's gonna happen to Perry?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	18. Panicking for Perry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Well, this chapter is sad...But I hope you enjoy it :) and I feel stupid considering I didn't know that you could edit a doc that you already uploaded... XD**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Phineas

"It's okay baby, he's not dead, see? His heart's still beating and he's breathing," his mom told him.

Phineas couldn't just be okay with this. Sitting at the vet's office, he stroked Perry's chest and looked down at him sadly. Why on earth had he drank so much water? His little belly had swollen up, indicating that something was probably blocking his intestines.

"Ma'am? The vet will see you three now," a lady said.

She escorted them through various hallways to leave them in a small room with a table. Phineas set Perry up on the table in the middle of the room and watched as his chest rose and fell.

The vet was a tall woman with jet black hair. She smiled kindly at the mother and son and handed a few papers to Phineas' mom to fill out. She sat down next to Phineas, who was sitting next to Perry petting him.

"So, Phineas, can you tell me what happened, sweetie?" the vet asked.

"H-he was just drinking his water, and he looked a little bloated. So he just backed off the water and stopped moving," Phineas whispered.

"Hmm, I see," the vet said, running her hand gently along Perry's stomach. "I do see a bulge here, why don't we take a look at him on the inside. It could be as simple as his intestines being a little clogged."

Phineas blinked. Sure, it helps to look. But what would really help is if they would make Perry wake up and chatter happily at him again.

The vet took a few pictures of Perry with a long, arm-like machine. She pulled a few black sheets of paper out of the box that the arm was attached to. After closely examining them, she turned to Phineas' mom.

"Well, I have found the source of the problem. He has a golf-ball sized explosive device lodged in the entrance of his small intestine. I'm not sure how long it's been there, but I do know we have to remove it immediately," the vet explained.

"Immediately?" his mom asked. "Why so soon?"

"Ma'am, the explosive is set to detonate in approximately one hour. If we don't remove it now, his stomach will rupture, possibly causing-" the vet looked at Phineas' worried eyes and stammered. "H-his d-death."

There was nearly no time between the point at which the vet had said the word 'death' and the point Phineas had started crying. His mom held on to him closely and caressed him gently.

"Please tell me you can do it?" she asked the vet desperately. "Perry's the only thing that can take his mind off of…his father's death."

"Yes, ma'am, we will start immediately. I suggest you and Phineas go sit in the lobby while we operate, to keep from hurting the boy any further," the vet said, offering a kind smile.

His mom led him out to sit in one of the chairs in the lobby. She held Phineas tightly and hugged him, telling him all the while that it was going to be alright. But how could he think it would be alright? His best friend was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Just then, Mr. Fletcher and Ferb came in the door. They ran over to see Phineas. Ferb touched Phineas lightly on the shoulder, only to be suddenly seized in a tight hug.

"Y-you came for Perry!" Phineas cried.

"Yes, of course, we came for you both," Ferb said. "You're like a brother to me, I need to be here with you."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Phineas hugged Ferb even tighter, still crying all the while.

For all he cared, Ferb was his brother. He'd come to see Phineas when he was at his lowest, and that was what true brothers did.

That moment was one that Phineas would say brought them closer together than any other person he knew. From now on, the twosome would never be the same.

"They said he might die," Phineas choked. "They only have an hour to save him, before it's too late. He swallowed a bomb of sorts, and I don't know how he did that. All I know, is that I don't want to losehim. He's a boys' best friend."

"I'm positive that everything will turn out all right. Perhaps he water-logged himself enough to keep the bomb from going off. Maybe they're wrong and it's just a food buildup. Even if they're right, perhaps they can do surgeries faster than any other veterinarian on this earth," Ferb told him. "Trust me, he'll live."

Phineas gave Ferb a weak smile. He looked up into Ferb's eyes and searched for a motive behind his speech.

"Thanks, Ferb," Phineas hugged him one more time.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Ferb's POV**

_**Question: Will Perry die? Will he live?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	19. Reaching Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**This chapter is also sad... So get your tissues ready...**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Ferb

He had never seen Phineas so devastated. Worry filled the lines that ran directly under his drooping eyelids. The poor fellow had cried himself clean out of tissues, and tears for that matter, and his voice was only heard when he tried to talk when someone asked him a question.

The minutes passed by; the dull ticking of the clock rang in Ferb's ears like a gone. Nearly half an hour had passed, and there was no word saying that anything had been accomplished for the good, and no cries of anguish for fatal mistakes.

His dad had busied himself with talking in low tones with Ms. Flynn. Supposedly, that was when grown-ups wanted to have a 'grown-up talk'. Ferb didn't buy it. He'd assumed that just as that situation had given him a better understanding and brought him closer to Phineas, the same had happened for their parents. Or so he hoped.

Ferb suddenly had a thought. He lightly tapped Phineas on the shoulder. Once he was sure he'd gained Phineas' full attentions, he pointed innocently at their parents. Phineas cocked his head, not quite understanding what Ferb meant.

"It seems to me like they're still flirting," Ferb joked.

The only response Phineas gave was a stifled laugh and an extremely pained smile. Undoubtedly, most would have considered the attempt a failure, but Ferb knew better than that. In his book, any non-depressed action from Phineas was good.

Leaning back into his chair, Ferb took another good look about the lobby. People were bustling in and out. One man wanted his dog to be neutered. A woman asked if her cat had rabies (no ma'am, we're positive that's just whipped cream). Even Buford had come in about a goldfish.

Then Ferb saw Isabella walk through the door. She was walking a small chihuahua (small was an understatement; Perry was small, this thing was tiny!). He jumped and barked at everything and everyone, and had a shakiness to him that made him seem like he was the only thing in the room experiencing an earthquake.

Isabella looked to the side while her mom checked her dog in for an appointment. Ferb caught her eye and waved half-heartedly. She ran over to him and took a glance at Phineas who looked like death warmed over.

"What are you guys doing here?" Isabella asked, looking concerned.

Phineas uttered an incomprehensible sentence, that sounded something like 'my pants were stolen by a fuzzy alligator wearing socks.' Ferb squinted and shrugged.

"He's very upset because of Perry," he informed her.

"What happened to Perry?" she asked, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Well, from what I gather, Perry somehow managed to swallow an explosive device of some sorts. He drank a lot of water to, we can only assume, to either flush it out of his system or to cause the device to be unable to function," Ferb told her. "However, in the process, he got the device lodged tightly in his small intestine, causing the water to have no path out of his system."

Isabella had both a look of horror and sympathy on her face. She glanced at Phineas again. Ferb caught a small tear leaking down from her eye. Losing all manner of dignity, she embraced Phineas in an enormous hug.

"It's gonna be okay, Phineas! Don't worry!" she cried.

"N-no it's not! It's c-counting down!" Phineas sobbed. He glanced at his watch. "He's got only thirty minutes before the thing blows!"

He heaved a sigh in between his sobs. Occasionally, he would choke on a sob and splatter spit everywhere, including on Ferb. Holding up a tissue to Phineas, Ferb tried his best to console him, but to no avail.

"Please, it will be alright," Ferb tried to calm him.

This only caused Phineas to cry even harder. He, without any thought what-so-ever, grabbed Isabella's blouse and blew his nose hard into it. Isabella made a face, but didn't let go of him. She must really like him to take a bunch of snot to her shirt, thought Ferb.

"Phineas, please stop crying," Isabella said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Perry is going to be fine, he's just asleep, a-and he'll wake up in about ten minutes."

He only nodded his head. Isabella slowly released him from her hug and went back to join her mother and her dog. Phineas let out a sigh, and with wet, red eyes he looked at Ferb.

"Please let her be right," Phineas whispered, his lip quivering.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Isabella's POV**

_**Question: How do you like the story so far?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	20. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but here is an update :) **

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Isabella

She hated walking away from Phineas; he was so devastated, and she wanted to be there by his side. It was bad enough he'd lost his dad only a month ago, but now his beloved pet, too? Life just didn't seem fair for Phineas.

Her mom came back out of the examination room with Pinky. She handed the squirming chihuahua to Isabella.

"Well, he got his rabies shots, so we should be good to go," her mom said.

Gloomily, Isabella walked slowly out of the veterinary clinic. If she could only stay with Phineas, then she would at least have the satisfaction of being there with him in his sadness. But, alas, her mom had to get groceries and stop by the gas station on the way home.

Climbing in the car, she thought about how she would feel if Pinky were in Perry's fact situation. She'd be acting like Phineas, too, she supposed. But what intrigued her the most, was not the intensity of the situation, but rather how it even happened.

How had Perry swallowed a bomb in the first place? He didn't do much, and the Flynn's didn't just have bombs laying around their house. Phineas' dad was a metalworker, but not a weapons' specialist. The big question was to how he'd found a bomb and eaten it if he never did anything.

Her mom pulled into a parking space and the car grunted in satisfaction. She slid out of the car, trying not to think about her friend's pet. It was horrific to think that if one thing went wrong, boom! No more Perry.

"Isa, are you coming?" her mom called around the car.

"Si, Mama, I'm coming," Isabella sighed.

Her mom didn't know about the situation, and it would do no good to try and explain it to her. She followed her mom into the store looking at the ground theentire time. Annoyed with her acting depressed, her mom asked her to hold her head high, and to please stop scuffing her sneakers on the floor.

"Is something bothering you, Isa?" her mom stopped the shopping cart and looked at her daughter. "I thought you liked it here, in Danville?"

Isabella lowered her head again. She loved Danville, that wasn't even close to what Isabella wasthinking or feeling. With a huge sigh, she decided to tell her mom the whole story.

"Well, while we were at the vet's office this morning- I saw Phineas there, with Ferb," she started.

"Okay, go on," her mom pressured.

"A-and Phineas was sobbing…"

"Is he okay?"

"No, Perry, he- he swallowed an explosive device," Isabella swallowed hard. She gained her composure and finished her sentence looking into her mom's eyes. "A-and it's set to go off in five minutes."

A look of extreme horror crossed her mom's face. She bent down and embraced Isabella tightly. Isabella let her hot tears roll down her cheeks again. It shouldn't have affected her like it had; Perry wasn't even her pet.

"Oh, Isa, I should have let you stay with him! I didn't know he was that close of a friend, oh, meja, I am so sorry!" her mom hugged her tight.

Other shoppers stopped to stare at the sight. Some laughed in mockery, and others stood in awe of the care a mother was shoeing her daughter. But none of that mattered to Isabella. She could care less what anyone or anything thought at the moment. It was her grief, not theirs.

Her mom let her go and looked into her dark brown eyes. She smiled softly to cheer up her daughter, and held both of her hands in front of her.

"Are you going to be okay, meja? I can let you call Phineas, if you like. To comfort him, you know," her mom offered.

Isabella thanked her for the offer, but politely declined. It didn't matter at this point. By the time she had gotten Phineas on the phone, it would either be too late, or Perry would be saved in just the nick of time.

The two walked quietly around in the store for a few minutes, not sharing any thoughts, or even commenting on the misprinted labels. It was a dark, cold moment for Isabella. She fiddled with her watch, waiting, waiting, as time drew on, its minutes feeling like hours.

At the end of the international food isle, Isabella stopped short and started sobbing again.

"Meja! What is it?" her mom stooped down next to her again.

Isabella pointed one shaking finger to her watch, noting the position of the two hands, and stammered an answer to her mom.

"What if Perry just died?"

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Perry's POV**

_**Question: Oh cliffhangers, What happened to Perry?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	21. Perry Pulls Through

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! And thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favorites**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Perry

Something didn't feel right when Perry woke up. His stomach felt funny, and the pain had now gone from just in the pit of his gut to everywhere. He blinked once, twice. Where was he again? He was sensing a strange sense of deja vu.

A few human heads popped up around him. They all had worried looks on their faces, as if something bad was about to happen. Perry didn't care; he was just thirsty. His mouth was drier than sand, and he needed the sandy feeling off of his tongue.

He sat up and searched the room with his eyes for something to drink. A few of the humans gasped, each one looking at the wall clock behind him as if time was ticking away for someone. Suddenly, Perry found a bowl full of pink water, or, he thought it was water. It took him all of three seconds to gulp it down.

"Robert! I swore I told you not to leave that on the table! What is that, some Pepto?" one human said, giving another a sideways glance.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he'd drink all of that!" the one called Robert shot back.

"Great, now he's gonna spew out his guts all over the operating table. The last thing I want to see isplatypus vomit. No, easy fella, don't- AAAAH! Robert! He's gagging!" the first one exclaimed.

It was true. Perry felt something sloshing around in his stomach. Perhaps that pink, bubblegum flavored water wasn't really water after all. He felt his stomach lurch and he gagged. Sour began to form in his mouth.

"How many times must I say I'm sorry, Carol! Just let him get it all out!" Robert yelled back at her. Carol threw a box of latex gloves at Robert.

"Robert!" Carol screamed back. "Why is there even Pepto in a veterinary clinic?"

Perry couldn't hold it in any longer. His stomach was fighting with his throat, and so far, the stomach was winning. He had to just puke, and holding it in would only make things worse. Without any more thought, Perry stopped fighting his gut.

Both vets (as Perry now knew they were called) jumped back as Perry spewed projectile vomit all over the operating room. Something hard and round shot out of his mouth and hit Robert square on the temple.

Looking at the surroundings, Perry innocently pondered to himself. Carol was screaming something about 'disgusting mammal' and Robert was freaking out and saying something about 'police bombs'. Perry looked down at the mess he'd just made. So, that's what where my watch went, Perry thought, as he saw it gleaming up at him amongst the muck.

A few cops on the side were busy fiddling frantically with the sphere that Perry had spewed out. Suddenly, Perry remembered that Doofenshmirtz had forced him to swallow that explosive device. Had the vets just been trying to cut it out of him? Perry rolled onto his back and looked at his belly.

Three deep, red scars now occupied the space on is belly just below his waist. So why hadn't they been able to dislodge the bomb from inside of him? It would only make sense that they would have been able to remove it before they sewed him back up. He gently traced the stitches that ran like railroad tracks across his stomach.

One of the cops turned around and waved to get Carol's attention. He whispered something into her ear and Carol let out a huge sigh of relief. Robert stood up and held his head, asking the officers what had just happened.

"It's an all clear sir, the bomb will not go off. You guys are lucky he spewed that thing up when he did, or we would have had some sad news to tell that family out there," one officer said.

Robert shook the officer's hand and started crying tears of joy. To think, that the impossible had been accomplished, and he was there to witness it. He scooped up Perry in his arms and ran out of the operating room and into the lobby where Phineas was still crying.

"It's a miracle!" he yelled. "He's alive, he's alive! The platypus is alive!"

Phineas' head shot up. He saw Robert running up to him and wiped off his eyes. Robert stooped down and handed Perry to Phineas, and resumed skipping and jumping about the lobby. But Phineas was too overjoyed to care. Perry was alive! And he was chattering happily as Phineas stroked his fur.

"Mom! Perry's okay! He's okay!" Phineas cried, hugging Perry as tight as he could. Perry's middle hurt from the pressure, but he didn't care either. His boy was happy, and that was all that mattered to him in the world.

Ferb jumped up and hugged the twosome as well. Both Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Flynn laughed happily to see the happy trio hugging. They took out a digital camera and captured the smiles on their boys' faces. "True, pets don't last forever, but bonds like this might just outdo eternity," Mr. Fletcher said.

"I couldn't agree more, Lawrence," Ms. Flynn

said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Phinea's POV**

_**Question: Will things stay fine and dandy?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	22. Of Platypus and Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! And thanks for all reviews, alerts, and favorites**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Phineas

The car ride home was the best time of Phineas' life. Perry was even hanging his head out of the window (although he pulled it back in when a bug got caught in his teeth). Their parents were acting even more flirtatious than before, which meant that at least their plans to get them together were going smoothly.

Ferb started paddling a paddle-ball and hackey sacking at the same time. It was pretty impressive, seeing as he was buckled in the seat and both required good precision. Phineas laughed as Perry's head followed the motion of the hackey sack like a cat would follow a laser.

"Hey, Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Yes?" Ferb replied, not diverting his attention away from his two activities.

"Do you by chance own a laser pointer?" he asked. "I want to see if Perry will chase it."

Ferb laughed and glanced over at Perry, who was making himself dizzy from the motion confusion. At least he was back to being his normal curious self.

"Yes, I have one. We can try it when we get back to your house," Ferb agreed.

"Yes!" Phineas pumped his fist.

Perry continued to follow the hackey sack with his eyes until he got too dizzy to see straight any longer. The platypus flopped over and rested his head on Phineas' knee. Happily, Phineas stroked Perry's spine, which resulted in a sleepy chatter.

Mr. Fletcher drove up into their driveway and parked the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt, leapt out of the car, and ran to open the passenger door for Ms. Flynn. Phineas and Ferb laughed in unison as he slid around the corner of the SUV.

Phineas and Ferb slid out of their doors and into the driveway, Perry tucked firmly under Phineas' right arm. Gently as ever, Phineas set Perry down on the driveway and patted his head. Ferb pulled out a pen and showed Phineas the laser pointer.

"Let's see how you like this, boy," he said, motioning for Ferb to turn it on. Ferb slid the clicker to 'on' and began to circle the pointer on the floor. Perry watched the tiny red light with a certain curiosity. Phineas laughed. "You gonna get it, boy?"

Ferb danced the light about the driveway, watching Perry hop about excitedly after it. The boys followed the dancing platypus around the yard, making him bound after it playfully. It was indeed a cute sight.

After nearly an hour of playing 'chase the laser pointer' with Perry, Phineas and Ferb ran and fell down under the tree in Phineas' back yard. They laughed with pleasure as they watched Perry flop down on his back in the cool grass.

The setting sun cast an orange glow about the backyard. Phineas sighed. He was very happy that Perry was okay. Glancing over at his pet, he saw Perry's chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Perhaps he was asleep.

"Today has been a great day," Phineas hummed.

Ferb nodded his head, agreeing fully with Phineas' statement. It had been a long day, but a fun and wonderful one despite a small bump in the road. Phineas hoped that Ferb would want to build something again.

"Hey, Ferb? Do you think we could build something tomorrow? Today's activity was fun, but I have even better ideas," Phineas suggested.

"I think I'd like that," Ferb replied, sitting up suddenly. "But I think it's time for us to get going. My dad is waving for me to come with him. I'll see you tomorrow, and then we can see what there is to build!"

Phineas waved back as Ferb sprinted across the lawn to join his dad. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was going to be a long night, and Phineas had plenty of time to brainstorm a few good ideas, as well as review some of his old ones. He scooped up Perry and ran inside.

Bounding up the stairs, Phineas made a beeline for his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He searched about for pencils, paper, and a protractor and laid them out neatly on his desk. After he'd gathered all of his materials, he began to frantically dance his pencil across the graph paper he'd collected.

By about ten that night, Phineas' mom walked in and saw him asleep and dead to the world on his desk, drooling slightly on his graph paper. She laughed quietly to herself and placed him on his bed. Finding some clean pajamas, she dressed him for bed and tucked him in under the covers.

Perry hopped up next to Phineas and curled up under his arm. With a smile on her face, Phineas' mom petted Perry gently on the head.

"You keep him safe now, won't you?" she asked. As she turned to leave Phineas' room, she could have sworn she saw Perry cross his paw over his heart and tip his bill like a human would tip their hat. But who would admit to seeing that?

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Ferb's POV**

_**Question: ...**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	23. Ferb's Musings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Two updates in one day :) thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Ferb

Tomorrow was going to be awesome. Phineas had several good ideas in his booklet, and Ferb was dying to get his hands on power tools again. For some reason, Ferb felt the most comfortable when surrounded by tools and technology. It just seemed…right.

Ferb slipped one shoe and sock off, the used his toes to untie his other shoe. He'd alternate every day which shoe he took off first to practice this unneeded skill. It was a small hobby of Ferb's to learn to do outrageous things that few other people could do.

Sighing, he changed into his night clothes and went to brush his teeth. This new hotel room was nicer than the first, by far, but it felt nothing like a real home. For one, he had to share a room with his dad. And two, there was no kitchen, but instead a downstairs breakfast bar at which one could make waffles and toast.

He laid down on the fresh sheets the cleaning ladies had set out that day. They smelled oddly of orange and hibiscus. Pulling the covers over his body, Ferb laid there on his side staring at the small digital clock on the nightstand next to him.

The minutes couldn't pass long enough. Finally, his dad came out of the shower and pulled on his own night clothes. He sat down on his bed across from Ferb and was about to lay down to get some sleep when Ferb asked a question.

"Do you love her?" Ferb threw out.

"What?" his dad was confused.

"Ms. Flynn, Phineas' mom. Do you love her?" Ferb specified.

His dad sighed and rolled over to turn on the light. He sat up and motioned for Ferb to come sit next to him, and smiled as Ferb politely did so. Ferb looked up at his dad ever so patiently, but it was obvious he wasn't going to sleep until he'd received an answer.

"Well, Ferb, you see, she reminds me a lot of-of your mother," his dad swallowed. "She likes a lot of the same things your mother liked, and, I don't know, she's sweet like your mother was. I know we've only just met, but I'd marry her if I had the chance. Not at all to make you feel uncomfortable, mind you."

"Why don't you just ask her, then?" Ferb pressured.

"That is a good question," his dad pondered. "And I suppose if you're offering no oppositions to it, I'll do it. Just give us a few more days to get to know each other, these things take time, son."

"I understand, for the most part," Ferb admitted.

"Wait, I know what this is- you and Phineas want to be brothers, don't you?" he jabbed Ferb in the side lightly.

"Perhaps," Ferb turned red. His dad was a good guesser.

"Oh, that's a real treat!" his dad laughed. "I'm so glad you've found a good friend, Ferb, you don't know how much this means to me. And I promise that I'll try to marry his mom before the end of the month, for your sake, and I guess partly for mine."

"Yes, you do seem much happier around her," Ferb agreed.

"And you seem much happier around Phineas," his dad tossed back. "We're father and son, if you don't like it or I don't like it, we have to compromise. We're a team, and…oh, I forget how that saying goes, but you get the point, don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," Ferb nodded.

"Alright then, we'll shake on it, then it's off to bed, don't want to show up at Phineas' house all tired now do we?" his dad ordered.

They both grasped their right pinky fingers together and shook their hands up and down. Where most people would just have shaken their hands, Ferb and his dad always did something unique to show their father-son bond.

Without another word, Ferb walked back over to his bed and climbed in it, once again pulling the covers up over his body and leaning on his side to stare into the digital clock. He shut his eyes tight.

"Good night, Ferb. I'll see you in the morning," his dad called.

He usually never said anything back. His dad knew very well that they were both going to sleep and that each wished a good rest on the other. But tonight felt different. Ferb felt it was only neccessary to, perhaps, even though he was still slightly mad at his dad about the move and forgetting to tell him where they were moving and why, tell his dad to have a good night. It only seemed fair.

"Good night, Dad," Ferb murmured loud enough for his dad to hear.

Mr. Fletcher rolled over and looked at Ferb, shocked that he had said anything at all, and then he did what no grown man would probably ever admit to doing-

He cried.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Isabella's POV**

_**Question: ...I still have no question**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	24. What Phineas Dreamt Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! :) thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Isabella

Isabella woke up early that morning to find that Pinky had already left. It didn't bother her, though, her mind was set on seeing how Phineas was, and if Perry had come through or not. She threw on her sneakers and ran downstairs to get breakfast.

She popped a piece of bread into the toaster and scrambled over to the pantry to grab some grape jam. Her mom came downstairs in her work attire and watched as Isabella frantically jumped about the kitchen, preparing her meal with a look of urgency.

"Is something wrong, Isa?" her mom asked.

"I have to get over to Phineas' house immediately! If something happened to Perry, he'll need his friends there for support. Perry is, like, his best friend."

"Ah, well, you hurry up then," her mom nodded in agreement. Isabella wasn't so sure that her mom had agreed to let her rush out of her failure to think of a valid argument or because she actually, genuinely cared about Phineas' feelings.

Making sure to eat fast enough to nearly swallow her toast whole but still not choke, Isabella downed her breakfast and bolted back upstairs to brush her teeth. She grabbed the toothbrush and furiously squeezed toothpaste onto it.

After cleaning herself up, Isabella grabbed her bow, placed it in her hair and ran to the door. Of course, her mom would be taking a while to get down. She should have seen that one coming; her mom almost never did things on time.

"Mama, I'm going to Phineas' house right now!" she called. Quickly, Isabella opened the door and slammed it shut. Her mom shot downstairs.

"Isabella, don't do that again!" her mom gasped, panicked. "You made me think that you had left the house without someone to watch you!"

Well, mission accomplished, Isabella thought. She waited for her mom to cross the remaining few steps and follow her out of the reopened door. Isabella bounced on her toes; her mom was taking too long. If she was just a little older, then, she could have left to comfort Phineas all by herself.

No longer really waiting for her mom, Isabella ran across the street and up to the Flynn's door. She threw her hand up and knocked on it with passion. Her mom walked up beside her.

"You are too full of energy this morning," her mom murmured.

This time, Candace opened the door. Her hair was all a mess, and her pajamas were wrinkled and crooked. She had one arm tucked tightly around a large, fluffy duck. Instead of a proper greeting, Candace formulated her own.

"What do you people want, it's four in the morning," Candace droned.

"It isn't four, Candace, it's five!" Isabella huffed impatiently.

"Oh. Well, that doesn't seem much of a difference does it?" she replied, still seeming a bit out of it. "If you're looking for my mom, she had to take an early shift."

"No, I'm looking for Phineas!" Isabella was not wanting to talk to a nearly asleep Candace. She was already annoying, but this time it was just plain rude.

"Oh," she said again. "He's upstairs in his bedroom drooling on things."

Typical of Candace to accuse Phineas of being disgusting or immature. Isabella wormed her way past Candace and ran upstairs to find Phineas. Her mom gave Candace a polite 'good-bye' and left for work.

Isabella knocked on Phineas' door softly. She heard a slight murmur and footsteps coming towards the door. It opened slightly and Phineas poked his head out. His eyes had bags under them and they were bright red.

"Phineas! Are you okay? Were you, uh, crying?" Isabella hugged him tight.

"No, I wasn't crying," Phineas yawned. "I just had a long hard, night. I was up making new ideas for me and Ferb to build."

"So, Perry's…?"

"He's right here. Come on in! When Ferb gets here, we'll show you what Perry does when you flash a laser pointer at the floor!" Phineas laughed.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his bedroom. Perry was fast asleep on his bed, laying belly up. Phineas sat down gently next to him, so as not to wake his sleeping pet. Isabella followed in suit, sitting opposite of Phineas.

"See here's where they cut him open," Phineas said, tracing a few bright red lines across Perry's stomach. "They said the stitches will have to be pulled out soon. He won't lay on his belly; I think it hurts him."

She gently petted Perry, who stirred a little and emitted a soft growl. Phineas laughed and watched Perry twitch in his sleep. Isabella didn't know what to do, she'd never had an animal growl at her in its sleep.

"Don't worry, he's just dreaming," Phineas laughed again. "Probably found some cheese. He absolutely loves cheese. Not sure why."

"Yeah?" Isabella asked, just to keep herself interested.

"Hey, do you want to see what plans I made last night? We're going to build this today; I can't wait to show Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, holding up a piece of graphing paper.

Looking at the piece of paper Phineas was holding up, Isabella ran her eyes over all of the details. It was a house, obviously, but something in the picture didn't seem quite right. There was a roof, and three levels, bathrooms, bedrooms, a kitchen area, some closets, and other neccessary household rooms. Then it hit her.

"Is that an inside-out house?" she asked, confused.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Perry's POV**

_**Question: Is Isabella right?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	25. Doofenshmirtz Isn't So

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! :) thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites**

**Okay, so my friend isn't getting many likes and I just want to say that you guys should check out the page and like it because she deserves it. You guys don't know it yet, but this series gets complicated, so shedeserves likes. And you may get some spoilers ;)**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Perry

Phineas was a good friend to Isabella, but it was apparent that his human was unaware that she felt an attraction to him. Perry laughed in his head, letting out a half-chatter. He had to wait for them to be completely distracted, as there weren't any lair entrances in his human's bedroom.

Slowly, but surely, Perry was able to make his way out of the bedroom and into the living room. Placing his fedora on his head, he flipped up the seat cushion and slipped beneath it carefully. The slide was wetter than usual.

The tube dropped him into the recycling bin just a few feet away from his chair. Chattering frustratedly to himself, Perry climbed out and hopped in his chair. Monogram's image flashed up on the screen in front of him.

"Good morning, Agent P. We're exceedingly sorry for Doofenshmirtz's unacceptable treatment of you, and we also acknowledge the fact that you were put under intensive surgery yesterday to fix that, but we regret to inform you that you still have to complete today's assignment," the Major filled him in.

So, they want me to go back to the guy that tried to kill me, Perry thought. He shifted uneasily in his chair. The last thing he wanted was another bomb shoved down his esophagus. Subconsciously, he reached for his throat, remembering the previous day's events.

"Doctor Doofenshmirtz is up to no good, and we've discovered he's been buying up all of the facial tissues in the Tri-State Area. We need you to get to the bottom of the case and stop him before something really bad happens," he instructed.

"And don't forget, if you need to blow your nose, there'll be plenty of places to find a tissue," Carl added.

"Carl, that's just irrelevant!" Monogram chastised.

Rolling his eyes, Perry saluted the Major and grabbed his jetpack. It was the fastest option, and, besides, it sounded fun to fly. He strapped himself in and started the machine up. Now which button makes it fly, Perry wondered. Click.

Suddenly feeling gravity lose its tight grip on his body, Perry shot up into the air with his tail flapping wildly in the wind. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was now floating over the Flynn's house. He laughed to himself and made off for his nemesis' tenant.

After a few minutes of flying, he landed on the terrace of Doof's tenant (as to make things easier, Perry had just decided on mentally calling him Doof). The evil scientist was busy emptying box after box of facial tissues onto his floor. Perry took a few steps closer.

"Yes, they call me crazy. But this will prove my worth once and for all!" Doof cackled.

For Perry, tiptoeing proved difficult on a tile floor, seeing as he had hard webbed feet. One bad step, and it was all over. Slowly but surely, he made his way over to where Doof was piling his tissue collection. Then he tripped. Thunk! His body hit the floor.

Before he had a second to even move, a trap dropped on Perry's head, encasing him in a cage that looked as if it had been bought at a secondhand shop or dug from the garbage and cleaned. Well, this is new, Perry mused.

"Ah, Perry the platypus, we meet again. I see you somehow survived my last invention, which puts us at one-zero; and you're up," frowned Doof. "So you see my nice collection of facial tissues? Back in my hometown of Gimelschtump, my parents at one point couldn't afford enough cloth to make clothes for all of us."

So, clothes were somehow connected to tissues, Perry thought. He focused on the trap and decided to figure out how to escape. After all, this guy wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. There had to be glitches somewhere.

"So my parents made real clothes for my younger brother, Roger," Doof cringed as he said his brother's name. "And for me? They made all of my clothes out of tissue cloth! So, I created the Tissue-Clothes-Create-Inator! It will make everyone's clothes into tissues except for mine. It's genius!"

Perry blinked. What in the world? This guy was maybe in his late thirties or early forties and he was complaining that his clothes had been made of facial tissues? If he was that mad, why didn't he just sue Kleenex and get it over with?

"What? You don't like it?" Doof asked. Shaking his head, he started up the machine. Perry quickly slid his tail beneath the cage and found that it was easily moved when applied the right sort of lift. The cage lifted over his head with ease, and he rolled out and jumped up into a readied position.

"Wait, how did you escape?" the scientist had removed his attention away from his precious invention at the clattering sound of the cage rolling away.

Ignoring Doof's astonishment, Perry began to run drills through his head. He dropped to his hands and threw his feet out in a circle under his torso and knocked his nemesis off his feet. Looking up, he noticed a button on the side of the machine that said 'self-destruct'.

A brick sat on the floor a few paces away from Perry. Doof reached for his foot, but went to grab too late. Perry had already cartwheeled out of the way and landed beside the brick. It was his job to stop this, and stop it he would. He picked up a brick and threw it at the machine.

"No! You'll hit the self-destruct button!" Doof cried, instantly unconcerned with Perry's whereabouts.

The explosion was anything but vapid. Pieces of metal flew everywhere, fumes poured out of the rubble, and red light filled the debris. Making sure to spread the wings of his hang glider, Perry leapt back off of the terrace and headed back home. He could hear Doof's voice echoing throughout the city.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!" he screamed.

Perry had never felt more accomplished with his alter ego in his whole life.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Phinea's POV**

_**Question: What goes on in Doofs brain? XD **_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	26. La Maison Inversée

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! :) thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites**

**This is more sadness :/ and I'll give you guys another update tonight since I forgot yesterday :)**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Phineas

Isabella was intrigued by the idea of the inside-out house. Even though he'd confused her to wit's end, she still seemed interested in seeing how he and Ferb could pull it off. His plans were simple enough on paper, but building the thing might prove slightly difficult.

Phineas quickly changed into his day clothes. When he checked behind himself for Perry, the little monotreme had disappeared again. Where did he go? After all, he didn't do much, so what was thepoint of running off and returning. He shook away the thought.

The sprint downstairs was exhilarating. Phineas couldn't wait to get started on the new project, but he still had to wait for Ferb to show up. Isabella had gathered a team of orange-suited girls in his backyard. He gulped down his cereal and ran out of the back door (this time not into it) to see what was going on.

"Um, Isabella?" Phineas called.

"Hey, Phineas. What'cha doin'?" Isabella responded. She always did that. Must be habit.

"Well, I'm waiting for Ferb to get here. Who are all these girls? I don't remember anything in the plans about a flash mob," he asked. Isabella laughed in unison with the other girls.

"No, no! This is my Fireside Girls' troop. We're working for our first patches, the 'Helping Out a Friend' patch," she told him. The girls all cheered.

"I'm sure we could use a hand or two…or three…or however many are standing here," Phineas struggled to count the girls. They were all wearing the same thing, which made it harder on his eyes.

"Perhaps I'd know if we needed however many hands if I knew the plans," Ferb walked into the backyard.

"Ferb!" Phineas ran over and hugged his best friend tightly. "I came up with this one last night! If we can do what seems technically impossible, we could do anything!"

He handed the plans for the inside-out house to Ferb. It was nerve-wracking to watch Ferb's eyes dart across the paper; reading it, sizing it up, and deciding whether it was good or bad. Phineas twiddled his fingers nervously, awaiting Ferb's response.

"Well, let's give it a try," Ferb said, pulling out a power drill.

The team worked throughout most of the morning to construct a house that's siding was facing inwards, and the rooms and interior were facing outwards. It was planned to have three regular levels and one roof-deck, for examining the world around them (even though there were no pirates or ninjas, as Phineas had suggested they fend off).

Phineas ran inside once to get everyone a glass of lemonade (he'd made it himself, and Adyson swore she tasted lime, not lemon). At that point, Baljeet showed up with Buford right on his tail. Baljeet stopped in his tracks.

"I swear, something does not seem quite right about this fort," he noted.

"That's because it's inside-out jerky brain!" Buford inserted, catching up to him. "That one deserves a wedgie, no joke."

"Please, please spare me!" Baljeet cried.

"Hey guys, do you want to join the tour of 'La Maison Inversée'? Ferb made up the name; it's French!" Phineas said.

"Anything to get out of a wedgie," Baljeet quickly agreed, nodding his head furiously.

"Is there any bacon?" Buford asked.

"Perhaps in the kitchen," Phineas pondered.

"I'm in then," Buford consented, walking over to where Ferb and the fireside girls were standing, probably to cause ruckus. Phineas motioned for Baljeet to follow also.

Once they got to the group around Ferb, Phineas at once noticed that the Fireside Girls weren't the only people there. Several other neighborhood kids had joined the group, all eager to tour 'La Maison Inversée.' Well, that was unexpected, Phineas thought.

He moved to the front of the sea of people and stood next to Ferb. They debated quietly to each other for a few minutes on what to do, then it was decided that Phineas could do all of the talking (sense Ferb rarely talked anyways) and that all they had to do was show them the house (it wasn't some freaky historic site or anything).

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm Phineas and this is my buddy, Ferb! Today you're here to witness the impossible yet true, 'La Maison Inversée,' the house that is literally inside-out!" Phineas announced, over a microphone that had somewhat appeared out of nowhere.

"Beg pardon, but where did you get that microphone from?" Baljeet asked.

"I'm a cartoon- I can just do that," Phineas answered. Ferb sat down at some drums and started a drumroll.

"Seriously, where is that stuff coming from?!" Baljeet exclaimed.

Phineas rolled his eyes and asked the crowd to follow him. He and Ferb led them through the whole house, making sure to note their favorite parts of each room and indicating the hardest sections of the design as a whole.

It took what felt like an eternity to clear the crowd out. When the backyard was just Phineas and Ferb again, the twosome turned to look at their creation. It was impressive, no doubt, but Phineas still couldn't even figure out how on earth they built it.

Just as Ferb was about to say something (who knows what he would have said, he never did say it), the yard was filled with a violent white light. Heat flared up in front of them, and a sound like a bomb going off rang in Phineas' ears.

Whatever it was that had happened, Ferb had been lucky enough to see it from a distance. As Perry walked up to find Phineas, Ferb let out a small gasp. Phineas had been way to close to the explosion and was lying face first in the grass, unmoving and not breathing.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Ferb's POV**

_**Question: Is Phineas gonna live?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	27. What Happened to Phineas?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Second update of the night! :) thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites**

**This is still sadness...**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Ferb

Ferb had no clue what to do. He watched as Perry repeatedly nudged his bill against Phineas' side, trying to get his attention. Should he call his dad? Or Phineas' mom? Many ideas came to his head, but none stood out as the best option. To solve the issue, Candace came running outside gingerly.

"See, Mom? An inside-out house!" Candace announced, spreading her arms wide.

"And I'm supposed to see, what?" her mom asked.

"No! It was right here, I swear I'm not crazy!" she ran up to Phineas. "Tell her! Tell her you built it! It was right here, Phineas! Um, did he fall asleep?"

With a confused look on his face, Ferb shrugged. He didn't know for a fact that Phineas wasn't asleep. But he was also pretty sure that Phineas wasn't breathing either. Even Perry was having difficulty getting any kind of result from his human.

"Phineas?!" Ms. Flynn gasped. "What happened, Ferb?"

"I-I don't know," Ferb stammered. "We were just standing here, and there was a bright light, and a loud noise, and then he was on the ground, not breathing."

Ms. Flynn ran over to Phineas and started shaking him. Perry continued to ram his head on Phineas' shoulder, whimpering sadly. Ferb's dad came out of the house to see what was going on. He surveyed the scene and bent down to help Ms. Flynn.

Candace swallowed hard. She'd called her mom to get the two in trouble, and now Phineas was unresponsive and badly burned in the backyard. It was apparent she felt she'd failed her job, because she ran inside crying.

"Ferb, I want you to go inside and dial nine, one, one, on the telephone and tell them you need paramedics," Ms. Flynn ordered. "Make sure to explain that your friend is badly burned and unresponsive."

Quickly, and without protest, Ferb did as she had instructed. He told the paramedics exactly what had happened and even found out the Flynn's address to tell them where to come. It was a huge accomplishment, despite the situation, for Ferb to call in his first emergency in the United States.

"They're on their way," Ferb announced, joining them all around Phineas.

"Thank you, sweetie," Ms. Flynn said sadly. She was holding Phineas up in her arms, stroking his hair while gazing down at his limp body. Perry was still crying for his boy to wake up and kept rubbinghis head on Phineas' hand mournfully.

"D-do you think he'll be okay?" Ferb asked, his lip quivering a little.

"We don't know, son. He's been out for nearly fifteen minutes. We can only hope that the meds will get here fast and know what to do. Say, you don't know what exactly happened, do you?" his dad asked, casting a curious glance at Ferb.

"Like I said before- just standing here, big light, loud noise, and then bam! Phineas isn't moving," Ferb recapped. "I don't know what it was or where it came from, all I know is that Phineas was too close to whatever it was and now he's not breathing or moving."

His dad said nothing in reply. And what could he say? His girlfriend's son had just been in an unidentifiable accident and was currently not responding to anything around him. Ferb really had nothing to say either. It wasn't easy looking at Phineas and seeing him lay stiller than a statue.

Lowering his eyes, Ferb watched Perry as he continued to cry. The platypus obviously felt as strong about Phineas as Phineas did about him. They had a special bond, Perry and Phineas. Ferb reached out and petted Perry gently. The monotreme needed Phineas to wake up, but Ferb couldn't really give him that.

It took only a few more long minutes for the paramedics to arrive. A man and a woman stepped out of the ambulance and ran into the back yard where Ferb was standing. They went to pick up Phineas, but Perry started chattering angrily. No one was taking his human anywhere.

"No, Perry, let them take Phineas, okay buddy?" Ms. Flynn pleaded.

"Here, try this," Ferb gently coaxed Perry over to him and picked him up. "If he can't leave Phineas, he'll have to go with him."

The paramedics protested to the idea, but Ferb eventually got it through their heads that if Phineas was going, they'd have to just submit and take Perry as well. The platypus wasn't about to let them take off with his human; it was like taking candy from a baby- just plain wrong.

"Ferb, sweetie, would you mind running and getting Isabella? She might want to be here with you for moral support," Ms. Flynn said.

With a nod of his head, Ferb ran off across the street to retrieve Isabella. She wasn't going to take this well, seeing that when Perry had been through surgery she'd turned on the waterworks and barely slept. He couldn't imagine how Isabella was going to react to Phineas' predicament. Never the less, he knocked on her door.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Isabella's POV**

_**Question: Is Phineas gonna live?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	28. Beauty In a Dark Hour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**I don't really remember if I updated yesterday, but heres on today :) thanks for the reviews/alerts/favorites**

**This is still sadness...**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Isabella  
The knocking sounded as if the person on the other side of the door was in the middle of an emergency. Isabella's mom answered the door to find Ferb standing in front of her. He looked as if something really bad had just happened. She ran down to see him.

Ferb hurriedly explained that he needed Isabella to come to the emergency room with him for moral support. Phineas had apparently gone into an unresponsive state, the causes of which were still unknown. The ambulance was leaving now, and he wanted Isabella to come with them.

With a pleading look from her daughter, Isabella's mom consented and the two ran across the street to hop in the ambulance. On the way over, Ferb filled her in on the details of the accident. Apparently, some sort of explosion occurred and Phineas was too close.

They hopped in the ambulance next to the upset parents and Isabella took a good look at Phineas. He seemed badly burned, and his mouth was slightly open. It was disheartening to see Phineas immobile. His normally excited eyes were shut and his face was discolored. Overall, it was a horrific scene.  
Isabella felt tears welling up in her eyes. How could this have happened, and to Phineas, poor, innocent Phineas, of all people? It just didn't seem fair. She watched as Perry rubbed against Phineas' chest, crying a little.

Poor Perry, Isabella thought. Who knows what that poor platypus is going through? All he knows is that his human won't pet him, much less move or breathe. It was bad enough all of the humans were crying, but the fact that Perry understood that something was terribly wrong was heartbreaking.

No one spoke on the way to the hospital. Ms. Flynn was being held by Mr. Fletcher, who was telling her it would be alright. Ferb twiddled his fingers, looking down at his shoes periodically, as if that helped him cope better. Perry was still trying to rouse Phineas; his whimpering was the sole sound in the ambulance other than the heart monitor.

From what Isabella had gathered, there was a possibility that Phineas wasn't ever going to wake up again. The paramedics had hooked him up to oxygen and were feeding him IV's. A heart monitor was bleeping, at about one bleep per five minutes.

After what had seemed to have taken hours, the ambulance pulled to an abrupt stop and the paramedics began to move quickly. They grabbed the stretcher that Phineas was on and quickly rolled him into the Emergency Room.

Ferb tucked a fussing Perry under his arm and hopped out of the emergency vehicle to follow his dad and Phineas' mom. Isabella followed in suit. She walked in step with Ferb as they entered the hospital lobby, wishing with all of her heart she could console Ms. Flynn.

A few nurses had come up to Phineas' mom and were telling her things Isabella couldn't hear. She averted her attentions to Perry, who was having such a fit she was sure the platypus would tear through anything and anyone to get to Phineas.

"Do you think we could get him in there to Phineas?" Ferb asked her suddenly. "If he keeps this up, he'll wet himself and me also."  
"We can try," Isabella shrugged. They walked over to the nurses that were chatting furiously with Ms. Flynn. Ferb tapped one lady on the shoulder. She started and turned to face him.

"Pardon me, but is it possible that I can get Phineas' pet to see him? He's awful worried about Phineas, you see," Ferb swallowed. It was obvious he wasn't used to asking adults things as odd as 'yes, can this platypus go sit in the Intensive Care Unit?'

The nurse stared at him for a few moments. With her face and her hair covered, it was hard to tell any emotions she was displaying other than her eyebrows were being lifted in slight surprise.

"Is it that important, young man?" she asked, unsure of whether to grant this odd request or not.

"I think it might be best for Phineas to wake up to see his faithful friend," Isabella inserted, noticing that Ferb was at a total loss for words. He mouthed 'thank you'.

With a sigh, the nurse consented. She led the Isabella and Ferb back into the Intensive Care Unit, or ICU, to where they could place Perry. Isabella's head swam. It was hard enough to believe Phineas was so bad off that he was in the ICU, but now she was chauffeuring a platypus through it as well?

"Here you kids go," the nurse sighed. "Put the…whatever that is…down and come back out to the lobby to sit with your…whoever they are to you…people."  
Ferb hid a smirk as he whispered 'platypus' under his breath and entered the room. When Isabella followed, she gasped at the sight around her. It was a dark room, and several large machines sat looming over her. Phineas lay on a hospital bed, bandaged up and still connected to oxygen and IVs.

Perry suddenly freaked out. There was his boy! Ferb struggled to set him down carefully. It didn't seem to matter to Perry; he was too busy rubbing himself all over Phineas. Isabella found herself tearing up.

"That is so cute," she whispered.

"We need to go," Ferb lightly touched her arm, indicating for her to follow. Instead of following him, Isabella ran over to Phineas' side and gently kissed his hand. She blushed lightly and ran outside to rejoin Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Flynn.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Perry's POV**

_**Question: Is Phineas gonna live?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	29. Guilty Conscience

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! Thanks for reviews/ faves and alerts xD **

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Perry

Perry couldn't have felt guiltier in all of his short life. He'd stupidly reached to scratch his back while holding explosives and accidentally knocked one down into his own backyard. By the time he'd reached the ground, the thing had already detonated and Phineas was immobile.

Ever so gently, Perry situated himself just under Phineas' chin. He was extremely grateful that Ferb had convinced the nurse to bring him back here. It was his job as pet to stay by his human's side no matter what.

Phineas' heart beat slowly in his chest. There wasn't really much Perry could do, and he hated it.The boy was only six years of age, and he had most likely ruined his life forever, perhaps even ended it.

Looking into his human's pale, expressionless face, Perry felt a huge pang of regret. My fault, this is all my fault, he thought. All he could do was stay by Phineas' side. Perry decided he would do just that.

A human wearing scrubs walked in to check on Phineas. He took one look at Perry and gently went to change out an IV. At first, Perry growled, offended that someone would try and touch his boy, but he eventually receded, noticing that the man was only there to give Phineas a cleaner supply of water.

Hours, it seemed, passed on before another human came into the room. To keep the peace, and to reduce his own personal stress, Perry had muted his watch. He'd sent a typed message to Monogram, explaining that he would not, under any circumstance, be reporting for duty until his human had recovered.

After a long while, Perry had fallen into a light sleep. There wasn't much other to do than lay there near his boy and listen for other humans that could be nearing their position. In Perry's mind, anyone could be an enemy.

As he lay asleep next to Phineas, Ms. Flynn walked in quietly. She smiled sadly at the scene. Isabella and Ferb poked their heads in the room as well. Mr. Fletcher placed his hand on Ms. Flynn's shoulder. Perry opened his eyes.

"Are you keeping him safe, boy?" Ms. Flynn whispered. She sat next to the twosome and slowly stroked Perry's back. He chattered softly, enjoying the appreciation he could feel from Phineas' mom.

Mr. Fletcher came and sat down beside Ms. Flynn and put his arm around her. She cried softly to herself, muttering quietly about how this could have ever happened. Perry wished he could tell his human's mom what had happened. He leaned his head on her and let out a small whimper.

Isabella came and stroked Perry's head. Obviously, she felt just as strongly about Phineas as he did, but in a somewhat different way that Perry didn't quite understand. The platypus chattered again in a sad tone.

"It's gonna be okay, boy," she whispered. "Phineas will be okay. He'll wake up…and he'll be…be okay…"

The girl choked back a sob and forced her knuckles into her mouth. Tears poured out of her eyes. Perry nuzzled his bill on her free hand. She laughed sorrowfully through her sobbing and stroked his bill with her index finger.

In the middle of the quiet moment of grief, a doctor came in and requested to speak with the adults. Mr. Fletcher and Ms. Flynn left to talk with him in the hallway. Ferb moved closer to Isabella.

"I'm sure he'll be alright. He's Phineas; nothing keeps him down," he reassured her.

"But he's down now!" Isabella retorted.

"Well, it might look bad now, but it will get better, I know it," Ferb tried to console her. It was a good attempt, but Isabella began to sob even harder. Figuring there was nothing he could do; Perry curled back up next to Phineas.

The heart monitor suddenly pick up its pace. As if on cue, the doctor ran back into the room. He beckoned for Ms. Flynn to come back into the room and showed them the heart monitor excitedly.

"It was clinically impossible! But, it doesn't lie! His heart rate is picking back up!" the man said, pointing out the obvious.

"S-so he'll be okay, then?" Ms. Flynn asked, looking up with red eyes.

"There's a higher chance, yes, ma'am," the doctor smiled. Perry snorted. As if he had anything to do with this, he thought. All he did was walk in the room!

He looked up to see Mr. Fletcher hugging Ms. Flynn tightly. She was mumbling something Perry thought was 'he's gonna be tight, in Florence,' but he was pretty sure Florence had nothing to do with Phineas.

That night, Phineas' mom left with the Fletchers and Isabella, leaving Perry alone to sleep with his human. Doctors would come in and out of the room to change IVs or check if Phineas had become responsive.

It went on like that for days. Perry eventually had lost track of all time; there wasn't a clock in the room, and his watch didn't actually display the time. But it didn't even matter to him. As long as he was there to watch over Phineas, Perry was content with the world; no matter how dull it may have seemed at the time.

One night (Perry had assumed it was night; all the lights were off and the queer smell of one of the daytime doctors had left), as he was curling up under Phineas' arm to fall asleep, Perry felt a slight movement. Surely, the doctors weren't coming to take him away from Phineas? But that wasn't it…

Phineas moved his arm and felt around for something; what he was searching for was anybody's guess. He rested his hand on Perry's head and tightened his grip. Perry didn't fight it- it was the first time his human had moved in weeks.

"Oh," Phineas mumbled. "There you are…Perry…"

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Phinea's POV**

_**Question: ...Hi?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	30. Alive and Clueless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! Thanks for reviews/ faves and alerts xD**

**Okay, so I counted and this storyhas about 12 chapters left :D I can't wait to get to love! Once you read love, you're sworn in and will be hooked forever :) I promise!**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Phineas

Phineas tilted his head from side to side, trying to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was light, bright light, and the sound of a gunshot going off. He squinted in the dim lighting. Perry was here next to him; there were also all these big machines.

"Where are we boy?" Phineas murmured. Perry chattered in return. Was this some kind of freaky realistic dream? Pain streaked in Phineas' head like a wave overtakes the surf.

Noises were loud when he heard them. A bleeping sound to his left was in time with his own weak heartbeat. The echo of shuffling shoes filled what could possibly be a hallway to the front of Phineas.

A tall man peeked his head into the doorway. Perry chattered at him excitedly. Who was he? Perhaps he was dreaming of being a government official. Could he talk in this dream?

"E-excuse me, sir, but where is this place?" Phineas whispered, thinking it was somewhere top secret.

The man started and ran off in an instant. Okay, weird. Maybe Phineas was the villain. He went to lean forward, but couldn't find himself able to move at all. Had his brain stopped working? Were they killing him?

"Perry! Are they after us?" Phineas asked, noticing then that his voice was raspy and sounded as if he'd swallowed nails and gargled them. He glanced down and took a good long look at himself.

Bandages covered his body. Tubes filled with liquid were being fed into his arms, and his mouth and nose had tubes running into them with no discernable content. The man came back in with another man; both were staring at Phineas with empty gazes.

They were wearing what Phineas assumed was a scrub outfit, and their faces were covered by cloths or something of that nature. Even their hair was covered. Was he in the hospital?!

"What's going on?" murmured Phineas. "Where are we?"

"Shh, it's gonna be okay, little man. You're fine," one of the men said.

"Where am I? What happened?" Phineas continued to drawl on.

"You're in the Intensive Care Unit," the other man told him. "You've been unresponsive for a little over a month now. Both of your legs were broken in the accident, you've got third degree burns all over you, and I do believe a few other things were broken or sprained in the incident."

At that point, Phineas had nothing else to say. He didn't recall being in any accident, much less having done anything other than fall asleep. Had he had a lapse in memory? So many questions; so few answers.

The other man had long ago left the room. He was apparently calling Phineas' mom, or so said the guy that was keeping a constant watch on him. Phineas' head was clouded. It wasn't helping him to keep him in the dark.

"I'm so lost Doctor…what's your name?" Phineas questioned.

"I'm Doctor Svinski," the man said. "I'm a unique type of doctor. I was only here testing the patients. My field deals with the ICU very often. You have potential in my area of expertise, medically, but until I finish with your samples, I am afraid I cannot tell you that area."

The man had a heavy Polish accent. He was indeed a strange fellow. Unable to resist his urge to pester the odd doctor, Phineas dug into his stranded thoughts and pulled another question from his inner workings.

"So, if you can't tell me what you're here for, then why bother to stay with me?" Phineas inquired. Doctor Svinski sighed heavily and pointed at Perry.

"There is something peculiar about him," he breathed. "I…I took samples from him as well. Both of your readings are very high. I have a feeling I will see you both again, and hopefully it will not be with you in a stretcher hooked up to life support."

Without another word, or even a goodbye, Doctor Svinski stood up and left. The other man ran back in with Phineas' mom, who was streaming tears of joy. She ran over to Phineas and kissed him repeatedly.

"Oh, my baby, my baby, you're alive! Perry, he's alive!" his mom cried kissing and hugging him as if he'd come back from the dead.

"Mom! I know I'm not dead! Could you please stop smothering me?" Phineas moaned, trying to resist her pulling. She was really hurting his broken, burned body. "Mom, stop you're hurting me!"

"Oh! Phineas, I'm so sorry, baby!" she let go quickly. "You've just been out for so long that it's hard for me to handle myself."

The moment was indeed fleeting; soon the doctors were testing Phineas to see what his immediate needs were. The IVs and oxygen would both still be necessary, but they were able to move him into a wheelchair so that Phineas could return home.

It wasn't the easiest adjustment, no, but Phineas insisted he be able to still play with his friends like a normal child. He'd continue to make up crazy ideas to build, and Ferb would construct these zany contraptions in their own backyard.

Neighbors and friends from all over came to help out. It wasn't too long before Phineas was taken off of the oxygen tank and was able to learn how to eat again. Nothing had made him happier than recovery. He wanted to be normal again with all of his heart.

One day, as he and Ferb were working on turning their backyard into a giant pillow bounce, Phineas determined that he would never be the same again.

"Face it, Ferb; I'm never going to walk again, am I?" he stated it as more of a belief than a question.

"I wouldn't say that," Ferb retorted. "You came out of that coma-thing, which they said was impossible. You're breathing, and they swore you'd be on oxygen the rest of your life. You're eating like a normal person again, and they told your mom you'd never be able to reuse your throat. Think again, Phineas."

"Wow," Phineas blinked. "That is the most I've ever heard you say at once."

Ferb shrugged and resumed laying out the pillows. They'd already covered the tree, the sides of the house, and the sides of the fences. Phineas secretly wished he could bounce as well.

"I think we may need about four more pillows, Ferb," Phineas announced. "I'll go and get them!"

He wheeled back into the house and searched for more pillows. The only others he could think of were Candace's. However, he seriously doubted the possibility of her allowing them to use them. She wanted them in trouble for everything they did.

His next idea seemed perfect. Isabella definitely wouldn't mind contributing to the cause. He picked up the house phone and carefully punched in her number, making sure not to hurt his few broken fingers. This was going to be the best pillow bounce ever, even if he couldn't participate.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Ferb's POV**

_**Question: How much can you handle? I'm asking because around Love, you're in for a ride :P**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	31. Phineas Incapacitated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! Thanks for reviews/ faves and alerts xD**

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Ferb

Ferb was glad that he and Phineas could continue their project, but he still felt slightly guilty for building something that Phineas knowingly couldn't use in a wheelchair. He sprayed a few more droplets of super-bounce formula onto the pillow he was holding, and then placed it next to the pillow adjacent to his left foot.

Watching the door with anticipation and slight worry, Ferb saw Phineas come wheeling out without any pillows under his arms. He had the largest grin on his face. Sympathy wasn't something Phineas really cared for. He just wanted acceptance.

"So, I called Isabella, and she's gonna be right over with four more pillows!" he announced. "So we can complete it then!"

All Ferb did was nod. He didn't feel the need to talk a lot. Phineas understood perfectly well what Ferb conveyed, and that was all that really mattered. What was more was that Phineas actually could read Ferb. Few people actually could.

"Did you have an okay time using the telephone?" Ferb suddenly asked, remembering that Phineas had broken not only most of his hand, but also several of his fingers.

"Of course I did, Ferb! It's a phone; all you have to do is press buttons and hold it up to your ear,"Phineas laughed, not understanding the question. He made a 'phone' with his hand and mimed punching in the number. Putting the phone up to his ear, Phineas mocked calling someone.

"Um," Ferb began.

"Oh, hi, Ferb," Phineas laughed. "Yes, I'd like to learn to use the telephone, please, sir. Oh that is splendid! I'll be right over in a jiffy."

"Okay, okay," Ferb muttered, rolling his eyes. "But your British accent is horrible."

Phineas laughed again. Yes, his British accent was terrible. But it didn't matter to Phineas either. He was a guy that could really take a joke. Smiling, Ferb turned back to spray more super-bounce formula on the pillows. It was their latest invention, and it was 'smashing'.

The twosome went inside the house to grab some glasses of lemonade. On the way into the kitchen, they ran into Candace. She was fixing herself her own glass of lemonade and carrying a towel.

"What are you two up to?" she yelled, insisting that they were up to no good.

"We just wanted some lemonade, Candace, give us a break!" Phineas muttered, sliding his wheelchair past her.

"Sure," she continued. "Sure, you're up to nothing. But I'm going to bust you for whatever you're not doing, you can be sure of that! I'm calling mom!"

Candace stomped off angrily to find her cell phone. It was bad enough she was always trying to get them in trouble for what they did, but now she was going to try to bust them for doing nothing?

Ferb shrugged and opened the fridge. The lemonade sat next to the soy milk (the Flynn's were all lactose intolerant) and was behind some unidentifiable leftovers. He reached in and grabbed the handle of the glass pitcher and pulled it out onto the counter.

"Here, let me get us some cups," Phineas said, trying to stand up in his wheelchair. Ferb ran over to stop his friend.

"I think I'll get those," he told him. "The last thing I want to see is you falling out of your chair with your nose planted in the floor."

Phineas gave Ferb an innocent smile and placed himself back into the chair properly. He allowed Ferb to grab a couple of glasses and set them down on the counter.

"Can I at least carry them over to the lemonade pitcher?" Phineas pleaded. It had to be horrid having everyone do everything for you if Phineas was so desperate to just carry a couple of cups.

"Of course," Ferb answered, handing the glasses to Phineas with a blank look. The look on Phineas'face made him smile suddenly. Even if it was just a couple of cups, it had obviously meant the world to Phineas and proved his friendship.

Again Phineas asked to do a simple task; to just pour the lemonade, and again Ferb allowed him the pleasantry of being able to help himself. They finished cleaning up the lemonade pitcher and the sugar (because Perry got lemonade too, and Phineas swore that Perry had a 'sweet tooth') before they left to attend to their precious pillows.

Isabella showed up soon after they had arrived in the back yard. She had brought at least seven more pillows (with the help of Baljeet and Buford, who'd seen her struggling with them; Buford's only reasoning to help her was because he wanted something to hit Baljeet with).

"So, what are the pillows for again?" Isabella asked, shifting one pillow to her left hand.

"We've created a super-bounce formula that makes the pillows extra bouncy, but they still have their fluffiness or resilience," Phineas said. "Hey, Ferb, isn't resilience on that list of most unlikely words for a six-year-old to use?"

As if on cue, Ferb whipped out a notepad and checked 'resilience' off of a long list of words, some of which were already checked off. He nodded to Phineas to confirm his curiosity.

"So, we're going to bounce on pillows like a trampoline? Isn't that clinically impossible?" Baljeet inquired, not quite convinced.

"The pillowcases have all been swapped out for tight fitting ones that were made with micro-fibers. The spray, which is comprised of rubber and noise putty, settles on top of the closely-knit pillowcases like dew droplets," Phineas explained.

"Rubber and noise putty? How does that make any sense?" Baljeet insisted.

"We wanted the stretchy effects of a trampoline and the resilient qualities of rubber-soled shoes,"Phineas continued. "Here, Ferb will give you a demonstration."

Ferb ran out into the field of pillows and began to hop around in circles. Instead of jumping a normal height, Ferb was reaching the topmost branches of the tree. The group of friends gaped at the impossibility of the activity.

"My turn shrimps!" Buford yelled, taking off into a full bound at the pile of pillows. He bounced around even higher than Ferb did. Isabella laughed and joined them. Ferb cast a sad look at Phineas. He bet that his best friend would love a turn at this.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter is Isabella's POV**

_**Question: Have you liked the legacy fb page? If not, you should :)**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**

#/watch?desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9nva_RUYO9A%26feature%3Dplcp&feature=plcp&v=9nva_RUYO9A&gl=US


	32. Doubts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! Thanks for reviews/ faves and alerts xD**

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Isabella

The super-bounce pillows was not only a magnificent play idea but it also was an amazing leap in the scientific world. Isabella couldn't fathom how Phineas and Ferb did the things they did. First, a house that was inside out, then posters that were actually video projections, a white board that drew what you spoke, and now rubber spray that made pillows the equivalent of trampolines.

It was, however, slightly depressing to see Phineas confined to a wheelchair. He could invent things all day long, but Ferb got to do all of the testing, and then Phineas would sit on the sidelines watching his friends all have fun. She glanced at him, sighing sadly to herself.

Slowly making her way to the area surrounding the sliding glass doors, Isabella thought of what she could say to Phineas. He needed the encouragement and it didn't appear that anyone else was going to give it.

"Hey, Phineas," she said, walking over to him. "What'cha doin'?"

"Well, what does it look like I'm doing? Sitting here bored, wishing I could just walk somewhere. Just to walk, that's all I really want," Phineas sighed.

"Well, you'll get better, you know you will!" Isabella insisted.

"Nobody knows that, Isabella," Phineas sighed. "The docs said I may not be able to even walk again. Whatever happened, it really messed up my legs."

"Phineas, try and think on the positive side!" Isabella retorted. "You weren't supposed to wake up, but you did! You weren't supposed to breathe without support ever again, but you are! For heaven's sake, Phineas you're eating and they said you'd never be able to do that either!"

She watched as Phineas tried to think of a valid argument for her statement. He knew she was right, and he didn't want to admit it. Putting her hands together, Isabella waited for his response quietly.

"I won't let them be right, then," he murmured. Isabella smiled.

"Now that's more like the Phineas I know," she laughed. "Nothing keeps a good Phineas down."

This time Phineas laughed along. At least she'd gotten a smile out of him. She knew recovery was hard; she'd sprained her ankle just last fall. It was just on a much larger scale for him.

"I guess you're right," he smiled. "But I'd still give anything to get out of this wheelchair. It's like I'm a bird that's been caged; I cannot fly away."

"Wow, that was poetic," Isabella remarked.

"Thanks!" Phineas piped up. "I've been working on my poetry- it's because Candace said something about 'poetry is the expression of inner feelings' and how I have no inner feelings to show."

"Does Candace hate everything you do? It's like no matter what you do, she downs it in some way or another," Isabella sighed.

"Well, she didn't used to be like that," Phineas started. "But ever since my dad…my dad died, she's been; well…"

"It's okay," Isabella said quickly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She could see Phineas' eyes start to gloss over, thick with tears. He didn't want to cry, she knew that much, but she also knew talking about his dad really seemed to strike a nerve deep inside of him. It was like that one fragile spot that would break and never be repaired if you pushed it to the limit.

"On a different note, your super-bounce formula is just brilliant!" she noted.

"You really think so?" Phineas looked up into her eyes, instantly forgetting what had put him on edge in the first place.

"Yeah! It's…unique. Just like you," Isabella said with a blush.

Phineas smiled widely. It was apparent that he hadn't hinted the flirtatious tone to her complement. Instead, he'd taken it as a friendly gesture; an encouraging statement, and nothing more.

"Thanks," he replied. "And you're very adventurous, and, if I may add, a very encouraging person altogether."

Isabella blushed even more. She knew he was only practicing speech flattery to impress his sister and show some goofy character, but it felt good all the same; a complement was a complement, unless it was sarcastic.

"Well," Isabella sighed, unable to think of any more conversational points to hit.

"You go on and keep jumping around with those three. Have fun," Phineas smiled, gesturing towards the bouncing trio.

Not wanting to make Phineas feel like she hadn't heard him, Isabella leapt back onto the pillows and bounded around happily. The fiasco continued for quite a while, with only one true pause to see if Baljeet was okay after Buford had belly-flopped onto him.

But the entire time, Isabella couldn't bring herself to take her mind off of Phineas. What if he was right in saying that he'd never be able to walk again? The doctors had been wrong in everything else, but Phineas had a certain assuredness that his legs were as good as gone.

She just wouldn't let him think that. You have to help Phineas think positively; it's the only way he'll ever see through this and fully recover, and you know it! Isabella thought to herself. He needs you more than ever; you need to be a good friend and stop worrying about what the others think.

Just as everyone was filing off of the pillows, Ferb ran up to Phineas and asked the one question everyone was dying to know- how did they get the super-bounce formula off of their pillows? (No one really wanted to sleep with their head being tossed about, even if it was fun during the daytime.)

"Hmm, that is a very good question, Ferb," Phineas began. "But I do think you're overlooking the problem entirely. The micro-fibers in the pillowcases kept the formula from settling into the pillows'inner stuffing. Therefore, you should just be able to wipe it off, If that doesn't work, tell me."

The friends didn't argue with his point and decided that it was the best option they had. But as soon as Isabella turned to grab a pillow, Buford freaked out and started pointing at the pillows in horror.

"It's witchcraft! Witchcraft, I tell you! The bouncy stuff isn't even on them anymore! What kind of sick joke is this!" he screamed, running out of the Flynn's backyard and down the street, shouting all the way.

"Well, I will say that was odd," Ferb commented.

"Odd? That's a little more than odd," Phineas stated. "I mean, we'd just barely talked about wiping the cases off and then, poof! Not one of them has any evidence of there even being super-bounce formula on them. Something really fishy is going on, and I'm not so sure I want to know what it is."

No one could have agreed more.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter Perry's POV**

_**Question: Have you liked the legacy fb page? If not, you should :)**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**

#/watch?desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9nva_RUYO9A%26feature%3Dplcp&feature=plcp&v=9nva_RUYO9A&gl=US


	33. Behold, The Evil-Nutjob Inator!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! Thanks for reviews/ faves and alerts xD you get adouble update today :D**

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Perry

Perry had trudged into the lair that morning quite tired and somewhat out of breath. Major Monogram had been slightly forgiving that the agent had needed emergency time off for a 'family crisis,' but made sure to tell him not to make habit out of it.

With a half-hearted salute, Perry walked out, dragging his tail and scuffing his feet, to find his speeder and get over to Doof's tenant as fast as possible. He wasn't really in the mood for a battle, but one can't argue with the simplicity of defeating Doof.

He parked the speeder at the bottom of the apartment building and looked up at it. I could just take the elevator this time, he thought. Or, maybe I could jetpack up there and land on his terrace. Hmm.

After a few minutes of considering how he would get up to Doof's tenant, Perry eventually decided on taking a ride with the window washer. It didn't take him much effort, and the window washer was more than eager to show off how fast he could scale the building.

"You know, something about you doesn't seem right, mister," the washer said. "You a midget or something?"

Rolling his eyes, Perry hopped off onto the terrace and turned around only to step right into a trap. It appeared to be the floor, but his first step into it had left his foot sinking into the muck.

"Ah, Perry the platypus, I see you've discovered my accidental invention of the 'quickfloor.' It's actually the very reason I created this machine to my left- the Edit-Undo-Inator! I named it after the way you undo things on a computer," Doof said triumphantly.

The platypus rolled his eyes. If he'd learned anything in his previous two battles with Doof, it wasthat his inventions had really long names and he had the silliest reasons for being evil. He would give it to the man, though: he knew how to build a successful inator.

"Now, I bet you're wondering, 'How is that evil? He only wanting to clean his floor,' so I will tell you why it's evil," Doof clasped his hands together and furrowed his brow. "I intend to use this inator to undo any act against my own will, so that everyone will have to obey me or I'll undo all of their creations and good-supporting intentions."

Of course. That made perfect sense. Make innocent people into Doof-supporting puppets with a machine that acted like the undo button on your laptop. Perry rolled his eyes again and pulled a water canteen from his fur.

"There's not really a backstory for this one, I can't think of a reason why I'd want to undo things other than spilling the quickfloor solution on the floor…hey, where did I put that?"

Ignoring Doof's constant jabbering, Perry poured some of the water into the quickfloor and realized itworked against the stickiness to help him slide his foot out. It took a bit of effort, seeing as he'd been sinking the whole time (and took about five minutes to realize only his left foot was stuck).

"I think I put it over here," Doof continued, paying the least bit of attention to his nemesis. "It's not in the fridge, I know that one for sure…I think I'd remember if I'd put it into my fridge."

With a soft 'thud,' Perry pulled himself out of the quickfloor and rolled off of his hands to keep from slamming his head into the linoleum. Picking himself back up, he tiptoed over to the Edit-Undo-Inator and searched for the self-destruct button. Perhaps that was a lasting trend with Doof as well.

"Perry the platypus, do you think- Perry the platypus! How did you get out of that quickfloor?!" Doof yelled. "Hey! Get away from the Edit-Undo-Inator!"

In an urgent rush, Perry located the self-destruct button, pressed it, then rolled out of the way ducking to avoid the blast. Amidst the explosion, a jet of light shot out in the direction of Perry's host family.

Strapping on his parachute pack, Perry started off in a sprint towards the terrace. He wasn't about to let anything else happen to Phineas; it had been his fault the first time, and he didn't want another guilt-causing accident on his watch.

"Curse you, Perry the platypus!" Doof called, now sitting in the pile of rubble in defeat.

He paid no mind to his nemesis' cry; it was more important to check back and see if his human had been harmed. Perry pulled the string to let his parachute loose and braced himself, expecting the jerk as he fell against the wind.

Thoughts ran through his head like a bullet train. Anything could have happened, and anything could still yet happen in the short amount of time it took for Perry to float back home.

Landing in his backyard, Perry was shocked to notice that he was standing on pillows instead of grass. Phineas seemed to be fine (minus the wheelchair) and his friends appeared to have had no damage.

"I can't believe it! Gone! As if we'd never put it on the pillows!" Phineas was exclaiming, closely examining one pillow.

So that's what the Edit-Undo-Inator had hit in its final moments. Perry sighed in relief and walked up beside his human. Also sighing, Phineas reached down and patted Perry on the head.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," he breathed.

As soon as Phineas' attention was diverted, Perry slipped off around the corner. He glanced at his watch, which was beeping with an incoming message. Pressing a side button, he saluted as Major Monogram's image appeared on the screen.

"Ah, well done, Agent P. Carl and I wish to congratulate you on a job well done. Your timing was amazing and you successfully avoided harming any innocent civilians during your battles with Doofenshmirtz. We'd like to commemorate you by raising your rank to an official agent of the OWCA. Mission accomplished," the major saluted back and the screen went black.

Official, Perry thought. I like the sound of that. It was the first time he'd completed a mission without harming anyone or stopping his nemesis by being the one harmed. I'm finally doing things right. It's about time I did things right; who knows what could have happened this time.

Perry bounded to find Phineas with a new air of confidence and the hope of more lemonade for a snack. After all, lemonade was nice…very nice indeed.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter Phineas's POV**

_**Question: Have you liked the legacy fb page? If not, you should :)**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**

#/watch?desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9nva_RUYO9A%26feature%3Dplcp&feature=plcp&v=9nva_RUYO9A&gl=US


	34. The Caged Bird Wants to Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! Thanks for reviews/ faves and alerts xD and I've lacked a question for so long!**

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Phineas

If there was one positive thing Phineas could say about his mystery accident, it was definitely that the fatal incident had brought him mom closer to Mr. Fletcher. One could no longer call any of their many outings an "insignificant rendezvous," no; it was much more easily considered a "romantic endeavor."

Phineas often found that his mom would leave him at the house with only Ferb and Perry forcompany (not to complain in the least) to enjoy an evening with Mr. Fletcher. Tonight, however, Ferb had been asked to stay the night with Baljeet, and Phineas was left to his lonesome.

The alone time allowed Phineas to secretly attempt the use of his legs again. He'd acquired some crutches from Buford, who claimed that they had been his in a previous accident, but Phineas assumed that they had actually been swiped from a helpless nerd.

He put up a finger to his lips and shook his head at Perry. Even though Perry couldn't verbally speak, Phineas felt the underlying need to tell him to keep quiet about the attempt.

"Don't tell my mom, okay? This is our little secret," Phineas whispered to his pet. Perry cocked his head curiously. "I don't want her freaking out."

The platypus hopped up on the couch next to Phineas and offered him a paw, almost as if he somehow knew Phineas was going to try standing again. It wasn't like he'd done it in front of Perry before; the pet was always outside doing something that Phineas could never figure out.

"Okay," Phineas took a deep breath. "Here goes."

Pushing on the arms of his wheelchair, Phineas lifted himself out of the seat. He took a deep breath and pulled each leg, one at a time, out of their constraints. Slowly, Phineas pulled himself out of the wheelchair and reached for one crutch.

"I got this…I got this, Perry," Phineas mumbled. He grabbed for the other crutch. Just as he was testing his weight, Candace ran downstairs.

"Phineas! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" she cried.

"I can't just be confined to that chair the rest of my life!" he replied angrily. "I have to get back on my feet; I just have to!"

"But, you're going to hurt yourself!" Candace insisted. "What do I tell Mom, 'Oh, well, Phineas decided he could just up and walk, but now he's on his face next to the couch.' No! She'll flip!"

"Why does it even matter to you, Candace?" Phineas urged.

"It matters," Candace swallowed. "It matters because you're my little brother and no matter how many times you do something to tick me off, you'll always be my little brother."

Their eyes met. Neither exchanged any words for nearly a minute. Even Perry's snoring (wait; when did he fall asleep?) didn't seem to bother them. With a sigh, Phineas broke the unnerving silence.

"If you really mean what you said," he began. "Then you will help me to achieve my goal. All I want to do is walk. Give me the freedom at least get out of that stupid chair."

With much reluctance, Candace nodded and left for her bedroom without any more argument. She'd even abandoned the initial reason for coming downstairs (of which she never informed Phineas, due to her outburst).

It was only a matter of days before Phineas was walking on the crutches normally and had long forgotten his wheelchair. Weeks passed, and soon even the crutches were gone. They'd been replaced by two 'rather pathetic-looking boots' as Phineas often called them. However, no matter how stupid or pathetic Phineas claimed they were, he was determined to change that.

He and Ferb were going to do perhaps the most dangerous thing any six-year old could have possibly attempted. Soup up the boots

.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter Ferb's POV**

_**Question: Have you liked the legacy fb page? If not, you should :)**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**

#/watch?desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D9nva_RUYO9A%26feature%3Dplcp&feature=plcp&v=9nva_RUYO9A&gl=US


	35. Having a Blast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**You guys are getting three updates today! This is the first one. Btw, Today is my birthday so as a present to me you should go like the Legacy Series on Facebook : ) link is further down this authors note **

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Ferb

"Are we certain that this won't break anything else on my body?" Phineas asked, casting a wary glance at Ferb. He simply shook his head. This idea just had to work.

"Well, based on the safeness of most of you guys' inventions, I'd say this is less dangerous than the Rocket-Boxers. After all, that didn't help Baljeet's wedgie problem," Isabella inserted.

"I refuse to admit that wedgies are a regular occurrence for me!" Baljeet exclaimed, turning bright red.

"Okay, if you all say so," Phineas gulped. Ferb had attached some rockets he'd built the previous night to Phineas' boots.

Ferb tested the rockets by slowly flying Phineas about the back yard. In no attempt to be rude, the friends all laughed as he fought to keep his balance. It seemed that Phineas was either purposefully trying to get attention or that he was in need of some assistance. Everyone assumed he was just trying for laughs. Phineas was like the 'backyard clown,' or whatever you call the goofball of summer.

"F-Ferb," Phineas said as he flew past his best friend.

"Perhaps maybe we should…" Ferb started.

"Make him go faster!" Buford filled in for him. He grabbed one side of the remote and tugged, but Ferb's grip was tighter.

"He needs to stop," Ferb calmly tried to explain.

"That's just lame!" Buford retorted, having another pull at the remote. As they fought over control, Phineas zipped across the lawn madly.

"Guys, can you please act civilized for a moment? You're going to make him run into something!"Isabella shouted. She also made a mad dash to the remote, but ended up being knocked aside by Buford. Baljeet caught her.

"This is really going badly," he sighed.

"I know! What will Buford's mom say?!" Isabella asked, frazzled.

"No, I meant that Phineas is no longer in the back yard," Baljeet complained. "Or so it would appear."

Ferb instantly let go of the remote and looked up. Phineas was flying out of control in the street. If anyone had ever screamed like he did and not sound like a girl, Ferb would have loved to meet him.

"Hang on, Phineas, we're coming!" Isabella shrieked, sprinting out of the yard. Ferb took off after her as well.

Buford continued to cause hysteria by running Phineas through trash cans and fences. Even a poor little old lady walking her Chihuahua was run over, and the only assurance that they weren't in too much trouble was Phineas' hurried 'sorry, ma'am' as he flew past her.

And so, the chase was on. The trio would stumble, leap, or jog after Phineas, only to find that their attempts to catch him were failures. When Isabella had to jumped to catch him, she instead was dismayed to find that she, too, was now a part of the insanity strapped to his feet. (Then again, being in Phineas' arms the whole ride made it so much less horrifying.)

Googolplex Mall soon came into sight. Just as the doors opened and a half-awakened policeman walked out, Phineas and Isabella flew in. The officer started and then pondered what had just happened as Ferb and Baljeet sprinted in the mall to catch their friends.

So far out of sight of their friends, Phineas was already in the middle of a weird bean store. He was plunged headlong into an enormous stack of beans and the rockets cut off instantaneously.

"Ow," he muttered, climbing out. Just as he surfaced his head, Isabella's nose met his own and they looked awkwardly at each other. A store attendant ran up and shook his head.

"No PDA in the beans, sir," the attendant chagrined, handing Phineas a yellow slip.

"PDA? What's that?" Phineas asked, standing up. Ferb and Baljeet ran in the door and skidded to s stop next to the pile of beans.

"That stands for 'Public Display of Affection,' kid," the attendant said before he walked off muttering about retirement.

"You okay, sir?" Isabella called after him.

"Just seen too many weird things today; first a platypus and a pharmacist force-feeding each other beans, then a girl screaming something about a bust to her mom, and now this," the attendant explained as he walked into the 'Employees Only' door.

Everyone turned to look at Phineas. He turned bright red and ran out of the store. It was evident he did not like being accused of publicly displaying accidental affection.

"Well, that was indeed odd," Ferb agreed.

"But, the whole platypus and pharmacist thing; I think he may be overreacting a bit," Baljeet informed them. "There is not one thing that would lead me to believe a platypus would do such a thing; they don't do much."

"I think it's best that we go and find Phineas again," Ferb diverted the subject. Pondering over platypuses and beans wasn't a good conversation topic, even for Baljeet.

"Good idea!" Isabella exclaimed, running off as well. Ferb, again, followed in suit.

"You guys! Don't you think we've run enough today!" Baljeet complained. "I am not- no, no; I refuse to run any longer! I will not chase Phineas everywhere he goes! This is an outrage!"

Baljeet looked right and left looking for his friends. He didn't find them, but he did find a nice looking graphing calculator that he, despite his words of refusal, sprinted over to look at and mark down the exact model number to give to his parents as a gift suggestion.

Ferb eventually found Phineas talking to some guy from Seattle (?) and, with great apologies, tore him away from his conversation about the inner-workings of clock-towers and peanut butter and brought him back to his own back yard.

"Because, honestly now, Phineas, what do clock-towers and peanut butter have to do with each other anyways?" Ferb insisted.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Next Chapter Isabella's POV**

_**Question: Do you think the gang will find out more on this platypus and pharmacist?**_

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	36. A Pharmacist, A Platypus, and Beans?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Second update of the morning! **

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Isabella

I cannot believe that Phineas would just run off embarrassed because my nose touched his. How am I ever going to get him to kiss me when we're old enough to date?! Isabella ran these thoughts through her head. It just didn't seem fair.

Sure, he seemed a tad blind to her wish for their love, but she was positive that someday, in some way, they'd be together. It was destiny! She'd already picked names for their children.

Her mom had declared her an 'over-achiever' after she'd told her the names of her future children and placed 'Flynn' behind each one accordingly. As if telling Isabella that 'feelings change over the years' was really going to help her see the bright side of this, her mom went into a long lecture about'gut feelings versus true love.'

Isabella knew the difference. She'd experienced what her mom called 'gut feelings' when she'd passed by a cute boy in Mexico. No, this was much different. When she saw Phineas' face, her heart began to race.

There was something different about the way he talked, the way he smiled, and the way he lived life that was deeply loveable in Isabella's mind. His bright red hair, his sparkling blue eyes, and his peculiar, yet cute, triangular-shaped head; it all made her heart flutter.

Kicking a stone on the sidewalk, Isabella kept trudging back to the yard. No doubt the trio had reached the backyard and was already dismantling the rockets and detaching them from Phineas'boots. Who knows were Buford had run off to?

It was only a few blocks to go, when something odd caught her eye. Buford was running terrified of something he'd seen in the alleyway. He caught up to Isabella, panting and bent over holding his knees in his palms.

"Um, what are you doing?" Isabella asked, a tad disgusted by his earlier treatment of Phineas.

"What? Buford makes the cute 'what'cha doin'?' thing go away or something?" he asked. She huffed and didn't respond. "Well, I was just-just over there, when I saw something…something you'd never believe!"

"I'm listening," Isabella crossed her arms and stopped walking. She bored her eyes into Buford's, and for once he didn't look away.

"Phineas' ducky-thing was in the alley wearing some kind of goofy hat and force-feeding a pharmacist beans!" Buford exclaimed.

"Buford," Isabella prompted.

"What? You think a bully would just say that if they didn't see it?" Buford insisted.

"Why don't you go get your eyes checked? Because one, Perry doesn't wear hats, and two, how the heck could he force-feed a pharmacist and why would he do it in the first place?!" Isabella stomped off towards the Flynn's house.

"Wait, Isabella, that was a fragment, that didn't even make any sense!" Buford called. "Oh, no! I'm turning into Baljeet!"

Pushing the gate to the Flynn's backyard wide open, Isabella found three sets of eyes starting curiously at her. They blinked simultaneously. It was obvious that they saw the look on her face theinstant she'd arrived.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked furiously.

"H-Hey?" Phineas stammered. Ferb just blinked. She stepped into the yard with a scowl on her face.

"Buford has really pushed my buttons today," Isabella explained. "First with the remote incident and now claiming that Perry's shoving beans in a pharmacist's face!"

"Beans? Perry?" Phineas asked.

"Didn't the guy at the bean store say something about beans, platypuses, and pharmacists?" Baljeet asked.

"Yeah, yeah I think he did," Phineas lifted his eyes up, pondering.

"Ugh, don't tell me you'd actually believe that Perry would cram beans down a poor, innocent pharmacist's throat?" Isabella inquired.

"Well, no, but it is odd that two people would have the exact same story," Phineas pointed out. "I mean, the same story, save for Buford claims it was Perry and the guy at the store didn't have a specific identity."

Arguing didn't seem to hold any grounds with Phineas; no matter what you said, Phineas always had a rebuttal. He always was thinking, which was another quality Isabella liked about him. She decided it was best not to debate with him; she'd never win.

"Okay," she sighed. "Whatever you think."

Phineas, with the aid of Ferb and Baljeet, stood up to his feet and regained his balance. As soon as they recognized that he was able to stand on his own, they let him walk by himself.

"On a different note," Baljeet inserted. "When will you be getting those boots off?"

A look of concentration crossed Phineas' face. His friends awaited his response, blinking in unison. Perhaps this wasn't any better of a subject to discuss. Phineas seemed not to like the idea of talking about his injuries.

"I think in about two weeks," he said. "At least I hope they come off then. I'm tired of walking around like a duck."

"You walk perfectly fine, Phineas," Isabella complimented, with a hint of adoration in her voice. Phineas blinked at her. "What? It was an honest statement."

"Okay," Phineas replied, trying to hide that he was slightly creeped out by her forwardness. Isabella told herself that he must still be at the stage where boys consider girls to have 'cooties,' and prided herself in knowing she'd outgrown that stage and matured a bit.

"Well, the positive side to that is that you'll be walking normally in no time!" Baljeet chirped, breaking the awkwardness.

"That was real smooth," Ferb said, putting emphasis into his sarcasm. Baljeet turned bright red.

"Everyone cannot be cool, Ferb!" he returned.

Another awkward pause commenced, and Phineas had taken to tracing circles in the dirt with his boot. Once, Isabella glanced at what he was tracing and swore she saw a detailed picture of Angelina Jolie before he erased it with a swipe of his boot.

"Oh, there you are, Perry," Phineas exclaimed. "Buford thinks you were feeding a pharmacist beans. Silly Buford."

At a glance, Isabella could have sworn, absolutely sworn, that she saw a look of startle cross Perry's face, but how could Perry emote? After all, platypuses don't do much…or do they?

That was a question she didn't dare ask.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Question: How does he emote ; )**_

**Next Chapter Perry's POV**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	37. Predictions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Third update of the morning! Leave reviews and like Legacy on Facebook!**

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Perry

Night was falling at the Flynn household, and quite frankly, Perry was tired. Not only had Phineas known (but thankfully doubted the possibility) what he'd done earlier that day, but also Buford had possibly seen him.

Now, it was in no way necessary to worry about Buford; the kid was delusional, and no one would believe that Perry was shoving beans down Doof's throat (even though it was one hundred percent true).

Doof's 'genius invention' today was some sort of bean-powered fog gun that somehow would convince people to buy 'Doofenshmirtz Premium Beans.' Why anyone would even want to buy premium beans…

Phineas picked Perry up away from his dinner bowl and attempted to climb the stairs while carrying him. He eventually put the platypus down and ushered him up the stairs while slowly following him.

Perry watched Phineas as he brushed his teeth curiously. Something about putting weird goop on a brush and scrubbing one's teeth with it was quite intriguing. While he was watching, Phineas caught a glance of him out of the corner of his eye.

"You wanna try, buddy?" Phineas laughed. He took out a new toothbrush and applied the paste to it. "I don't think you'll like it too much; Mom says animals hate having their mouth cleaned."

Regardless, Phineas placed Perry up on the counter next to the sink and pried open his bill. He carefully scrubbed Perry's teeth with the new brush, making sure to keep his fingers well out of the way (most likely in fear that Perry might just bite for having his teeth brushed).

After cleaning up and pulling on his pajamas, Phineas crawled into his bed. Eager to be with his human, Perry ran and hopped up beside Phineas and laid on the covers. Both fell asleep within moments. Perry drifted off into his peculiar dreams.

Black. The night was black. All he could see was a white ring in the sky. Something big was blocking out most of the moon. Fog. It was everywhere. Eyes. There were eyes. Was he being watched? He turned to face the creature, but it had disappeared.

"Blood, I smell your blood," the voice said. Wait. That voice; so familiar. Yet so foreign. Who is there? Show yourself!

"Leave him be, sister!" another voice echoed. "Wake up, Perry Flynn! Awaken! Flee this dark void! This is not a dream!"

Perry woke with a start and realized his head was filled with sharp pain. He grabbed his head and threw himself on the floor. This pain was excruciating; he'd never felt the likes of it before. Curling up into a ball, Perry moaned as his head throbbed.

Fear was something Perry prided himself on not having; but tonight, he was truly terrified. Never had pain felt so bad. He flailed around helplessly as the ache in his head worsened.

Then his vision went out. He couldn't see a thing, at least not until someone stepped in front of him- Doof? Doof was pointing at something- no, someone, she was…a platypus…and Perry was…

With a chatter, Perry threw himself madly against the closest wall. His vision cleared as he hit the cold surface. Looking up to see what he'd hit, Perry now looked eye-to-eye with his own reflection. His eyes were dimming down from a bright white…his eyes had been bright white…what was that…?

As the pain died down, Perry continued to stare, frozen in place and no less confused, into his own eyes. His heart raced in his chest, like a cheetah out in the open wild. Backing slowly away from his reflection, Perry made his way back onto the raft bed next to his human.

Just as he lowered his head, Phineas sat up. He looked at the boy, waiting for some kind of question involving Perry's ability to stand on his hind legs without difficulty, or as to why he'd stared at himself in the mirror for over a minute.

"Did you have a bad dream, boy?" Phineas patted the pillow next to him. "I did too. It was about my dad."

Perry chattered softly and came to sit near Phineas' head. Even if he couldn't actually respond, Perry figured it must be nice for his human to be able to tell someone things. Besides, it was confidential 'no-tell' stuff, so his secrets were safe with Perry.

"It was about the day he died," Phineas went on. "He left that morning so happy…he said that when he got home, we'd all throw a family party…just for me…just for my birthday…"

Feeling that Phineas needed a bit of consolation, Perry nestled up against his arm. It had to be hard for the boy; every birthday would be a reminder that his dad was dead and wouldn't be there to celebrate another year of his life.

"When the police showed up, I thought, perhaps, maybe he'd just gotten a ticket, or maybe they were one of Mom's friends," he said, tearing up. "But when I saw his car…that bright green car…totaled…not even a spot of undented car…"

With that, Phineas grabbed Perry and held him close, sobbing uncontrollably to himself. It hurt Perry much to see his human in such a state. Hot tears rolled off of Phineas' cheeks and down Perry's back.The platypus chattered to his boy, wishing there was more he could do.

"Oh, Perry!" he cried. "I want my dad back, Perry! 'Any dad will do, even Mr. Fletcher!' But none will ever be like my dad. What if she's wrong? Please don't let her be wrong."

Phineas continued to cry until he'd fallen back asleep. But Perry couldn't bring himself to fall asleep again. He couldn't decide if it was fear or if it was just that he no longer needed any sleep.

If that little spaz was going to be a normality, Perry would have to understand it. But how was he supposed to tell anyone? He was unable to talk, and he'd need to learn how to read and write. Was he, Perry Flynn, mad? Or was this a dream itself?

"You can run, but you cannot hide. Your destiny lies with me, Perry Flynn. Trust me, this is just the beginning of all your troubles. I am your worst enemy, yet I am your greatest friend. I am your greatest fear," a voice said. It was an unclear hush, like a person with a lisp would talk. It was…

It was the voice from his dream. He was being followed…Perry was being followed…by an unknown, unannounced villain.

Or he was mad.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Question: Have you checked out the Legacy Promo on YouTube? How did you like it?**_

**Next Chapter Phinea's POV**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	38. Healed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**You get three more updates today! Sorry I've been slacking so much!**

**Okay, so basically my friend (the author), me and our friend Killua have become a marketing like team for thito story xD, so go check out the amazing trailer that Killua posted onYouTube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Phineas

"Yes! Look at me! I'm free! Free!" Phineas ran around the backyard happily in his own two sneakers, for the first time since his accident. He'd never felt better in all of his life. It was truly joy that consumed his mind.

"So, what are we doing to celebrate?" Isabella asked him.

"Well, Ferb?" Phineas pointed to Ferb who revealed two large speakers and a table full of switcher keys and dozens of buttons. "We're going to host the best dance party ever!"

Ferb pulled out a disc and instantly began to mix the music. Isabella and Baljeet laughed as they started dancing with Phineas. They did all sorts of dancing styles; Phineas executed some good break dancing moves, especially for someone who'd just gotten out of boots.

Baljeet, of course, did an interesting Indian-style dance, but ended up sticking to ballet. Seeing that his nerd knew ballet, Buford took the opportunity to catch him mid-leap and commence with a wedgie.

"That has got to hurt," Phineas cringed as he saw Buford hang Baljeet from the fence-post by his briefs. "Hey, where's Perry?"

The platypus always seemed to have a knack for disappearing. He wondered where his loyal friend often disappeared to. There weren't too many places for Perry to disappear to, unless he was actually leaving the yard.

"Don't worry, he always turns up!" Isabella shouted gleefully as she grabbed Phineas by the hands and spun in dizzying circles. The twosome laughed together as they fell to the ground. As they fell, Phineas' necklace fell out of his shirt.

"Is that a half of a heart?!" Isabella asked, suddenly interested.

"N-no!" Phineas shoved the piece of jewelry back into his shirt. Under no circumstances was she to know about his inheritance. True, it was the only thing he had of his dad's. But the story behind it (which is for another day) could lead her to believe they had a connection; a romantic one.

"Aw, come on, Phineas," she persisted. "I just want to see it."

"I-it's nothing," Phineas blushed. "J-just a family heirloom. That's all."

"Why hide it, then? If it's just a family heirloom, what's all the secrecy?" she asked. "It's not like it'll kill you if I know."

"It's just, this was my dad's, and…" Phineas bit his lower lip. He'd cried too much since his dad had died. It was in his best interests to make sure he stopped. Crying was a weakness; one that could also lead Isabella to believe that he needed girl attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Phineas," Isabella apologized. "I didn't know it was your dad's…"

"I-it's okay," he lied.

Later that evening, his mom showed up with a huge smile on her face. Both Phineas and Candace knew that when their mom smiled it usually meant she had a 'fabulous chore' for them to do.

"Good evening Mother," Candace greeted, trying her best to sound grown-up and mature. Phineas thought she sounded ridiculous.

"Hey, mom," he said, trying his best to not sound like his sister.

"I have the most wonderful news!" she told her kids.

"You sold that weirdo old-fashioned crank thingy?" Candace asked, trying to be as sarcastic and uncaring as she possibly could be.

"No, Candace, unfortunately that's still up at the antique shop," their mom explained. "No, but Lawrence proposed to me!"

There was an awkward pause of silence; but Phineas couldn't resist the urge to break it. He jumped up and down excitedly, cheering. Candace gave him an annoyed look.

"What's your problem? You actually like this?" she asked him.

"Like it? No, I love it! Me and Ferb can be step-brothers! This is gonna be so awesome!" he exclaimed, running up and hugging his mom.

"Aww, thank you for being so supportive, Phineas," Ms. Flynn said. She embraced Phineas.

"I love you mom," he cried happily, unable to contain his emotions.

"I love you, too, Phineas. And thank you for being so supportive," she told her son. "I know it's been hard for you."

That night, Phineas couldn't sleep well; but it wasn't from nightmares or the fact that Perry was snoring extra-loud that night (and might it be known, the snoring was not the only thing Perry contributed to Phineas' sleepiness; giving Perry human food may have been a fatal mistake). He was just too excited to sleep.

Oh, how badly he wanted to see Ferb. Did he know yet? They were going to be step-brothers! Such a moment didn't allow for much sleep. Tomorrow, though, tomorrow he'd see Ferb; they could share this moment tomorrow.

Now that he thought about it; tomorrow was gonna be great.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Question: Whose happy Phineas can walk again?**_

**Next Chapter Ferb's POV**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	39. Wedding Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Time for the second one**

**Checkout the Legacy Promo on youtube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Ferb

"I don't know about you, Phineas, but these shoes don't agree with my feet," Ferb whispered.

"Have you tried on a larger pair? You need to be comfy, weddings aren't short," Phineas remarked.

"Good point," Ferb replied, taking off this pair and searching for another.

The wedding was only weeks away now, and preparation was a pain. The parents had decided that both Phineas and Ferb could share the job of ring bearer and had offered the position of flower girl to Isabella.

"Well, to be honest, Ferb, I feel awfully silly in a kilt with this tuxedo top," Phineas commented. "I thought you two were British?"

"We are," Ferb reassured him. "But our family is mixed with Scottish members also. Trust me, I'm not too fond of the kilt myself."

Isabella drifted by in a white, poufy dress with an enormous smile on her face. She stopped and took a good long look at the boys. Laughter broke out. Nodding her head, she smirked at their outfits.

"Looking sharp aren't we?" she laughed.

"Well," Phineas began.

"Yes, well, nothing feels sharper than this particular style of dress; in fact we're so sharp steak knives are dull," Ferb inserted.

"I was thinking more along the lines of cheddar cheese," Phineas mumbled. "Oh, and Isabella? Don't feed Perry any more cheese; it really messes with his stomach."

Both boys waved their hands across their faces, remembering the previous night. Ferb had slept over at Phineas' house, and Perry had been fed some cheese by Isabella as a treat.

"He had gas like my uncle after he tried Chinese takeout for the first time," Ferb added.

The look on Isabella's face was priceless. Perhaps telling her that Perry had bad gas wasn't the smartest thing Phineas had ever done, but it was a fair enough warning. They all turned to look at the platypus, who was now donning a bowtie.

With a cry of delight, Isabella ran over and petted Perry. He rolled onto his back, wanting her to scratch his belly. She laughed and happily obliged. Chattering echoed in the store.

"He is so cute, Phineas!" Isabella complimented. "And he's such a good boy, yes he is."`

Ferb was somewhat amused by her constant looking for a way to attract Phineas' attentions. Loving Perry was just one way she'd win his approval. He chuckled to himself. She was so blind to his blindness. Phineas knew as much about her crush on him than Perry knew what briefs were for.

"Man, I have got a major wedgie!" Phineas said, turning around and fiddling with his pants. Ferb facepalmed.

"Yes, that is real attractive, Phineas," he muttered. "Don't look, Isabella."

After making a goofy face at Ferb, Phineas left his pants to themselves and began to finger through the rack of wedding dresses behind him. He whistled innocently as Isabella turned around.

"I'm sorry, what?" Isabella diverted her attentions back to Ferb, although she was still pretty interested in rubbing Perry.

"Nothing!" Phineas exclaimed, turning bright red. "I just had to fix my pants, Ferb!"

It wasn't like it was a nice thing to do, getting Phineas angry, but it sure was funny. He wasn't a person that was easily angered in the first place. Something must have been exceedingly embarrassing for him to take such offense.

"Well, if you hadn't worn your pants under the kilt, it might have felt more comfortable," he pointed out.

"I didn't want a draft, Ferb," Phineas shot back. "You think I want to walk over a vent and show off my briefs?"

Another facepalm from Ferb. The poor, misguided Phineas thought it was totally appropriate to announce that in the middle of the store. Several adults passed by, each giving a sideways glance to Phineas, who didn't seem the least bit phased, even though he'd shouted about briefs to the whole store.

"Well, just tell the whole world, why don't you, sweetie?" Ms. Flynn poked her head around the corner.

Now it was Phineas' face that had a priceless look on it. Ferb wished that he had brought a camera to record the faces that Isabella and Phineas kept making. Even more so, he wanted a recorded tape of this conversation.

Just when things were getting weird, Candace showed up in her poufy dress. It looked exactly like Isabella's only taller, and with Candace in it. However, the wearer wasn't nearly as happy.

"Ugh, I can't wait until this madness is over!" Candace raged.

"Relax, Candace! At least you're not wearing a man-skirt!" Phineas said, once again rather loudly.

"Whoa, you look like a fashion disaster. Who dressed you two?" she asked.

At the same time as Phineas said 'Mr. Fletcher,' Ferb said 'Dad.' Candace blinked, and they supposed that she understood what they had said. It was uncanny how similarly Phineas and Ferb acted, and also even more uncanny how they often seemed to be able to read the other's mind.

"Have you two ever noticed how you seem to…" Candace searched for a good way to explain what she meant.

"Yeah," they sang. "Jinx!"

Rolling her eyes, Isabella facepalmed this time. Okay, so that was a little weird. But they were best friends; they were supposed to be able to do kooky stuff like that, right?

"Say," Isabella noted. "Where's Perry?"

Everyone turned a few circles looking to see where the platypus had run off to, but, as was normal, Perry was nowhere in sight. Where had that nutty platypus gone now?

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Question: Where's Perry... :not pun wasn't intended! Whose excited for part two on the 24th?**_

**Next Chapter Isabella's POV**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	40. Hey, Where's Perry?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Alright guys, it's about that time...the final chapters... This is the first of the last three chapters :(**

**Checkout the Legacy Promo on youtube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Isabella

Well, day of the wedding and Perry had run off yet again. Isabella was searching under the tables and between the chairs trying to find that silly platypus. She wondered if he knew the difference between hide-and-go-seek and a wedding.

"Perry! This is not the time to disappear, buddy!" Phineas ran by yelling.

"He's not under the table, he's not under the chairs," Isabella panted. "Where could he have gone?"

"He's definitely not in Baljeet's underwear!" Buford called.

"Ugh, why can you not leave my underpants alone for one day?! Now I have to fix them!" Baljeet huffed.

Perry had an odd knack for disappearing (to where was anyone's guess), but today of all days? The platypus sure was peculiar. He definitely had his own style and his own way of doing things.

"He can't be too far off, he's just a platypus," Ferb shrugged.

"Then how come we can't find him?" Phineas asked, panicking. "He's even got his bowtie on!"

"We'll find him, Phineas, don't worry!" Isabella reassured him. "He always comes back! You know that!"

She grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and looked him directly in the eyes. There was no way she was letting Phineas give up so easily. He swallowed hard, trying to avert his gaze from hers.

"You're right," he murmured, still not looking into Isabella's eyes.

"All right," Isabella said, letting go of Phineas' shoulders. "We're going to find Perry and get that silly platypus ready for the wedding! Let's go!"

Out of nowhere, the Fireside Girls lined up with bags of cheese. They saluted Isabella and spread out to look for the lost platypus. Phineas looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Okay, I'll let the whole Fireside Girls thing go if you tell me why they've got bags of cheese,"Phineas commented. Isabella giggled.

"Perry loves cheese, you know that!" she laughed. "It only makes sense to lure him in with something he likes. It would be like trying to attract Buford; just wave Baljeet around and he'll come running to give him a wedgie."

"Not a bad metaphor," Phineas remarked. "But please, don't overfeed him. I told you how he gets when he's eaten cheese. No one wants to deal with that at a wedding, now do they?"

And with that, the search continued. The wedding ceremony was to take place at eight that night, and it was currently half past four. They had plenty of time to locate Perry, but depending on when they did locate him would determine how much time they had to prepare the monotreme for his role in the wedding.

Perry was to assist the ring-bearers by carrying the ring on a pillow between them. The children were assigned the task of locating him and attaching the pillow so that he wouldn't drop the ring in the middle of the wedding.

Attaching a pillow would be the easy part of this task. On the contrary, finding Perry was as easy as rebuilding Pompeii. Not that it was impossible, but it was hard enough to pose a large difficulty in thepreparations schedule.

After about twenty minutes of strenuous searching, the group met up at the luncheon bar that was set out just for those in the preparation. Snacks and perhaps even a full lunch might help them locate Perry.

"I don't get it," Phineas pondered aloud. "How does Perry just randomly go AWAL?"

"The use of the word 'random' in that sentence makes no sense if you use the definition that is provided in the Merriam- Webster's dictionary," Baljeet commented.

"Oh, can it, nerd. That has little relevance to finding a beaver," Buford inserted.

"Perry did not go AWAL, Phineas, he's a platypus, they don't do much. He simply must be running circles around the place scavenging for snacks or crumbs," Isabella suggested. "Maybe he's, accidentally of course, toying with our minds. He could be doing a super-loop around the church andwe're just in the wrong places at the wrong times."

"Hmm, not a bad deduction, Isabella. But what would Perry want crumbs for? I fed him breakfast,"Phineas wondered.

"I've noticed that many animals can become addicted, per se, to human food if they are fed enough. It's possible he has come up with a sudden love of human foods," Baljeet explained.

"If that wasn't such a good suggestion, I'd sock you for that right now," Buford said, balling up his fist.

"I am forever in your gratitude!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"All right gang, let's split up! We need half of us doing two loops on the inside of the church, and half of us doing two loops on the outside of the church," Isabella ordered. "Any questions?"

Isabella swore she could hear crickets sounding in the background. It was the kind of awkward silence one saw in movies frequently. She decided to wrap up the huddle and split up when Gretchen raised her hand slowly.

"Yes, Gretchen?" Isabella asked.

"May I use the restroom before we start?" she innocently smiled.

"Fine. Does anyone else have to go before we start?" Isabella inquired. "It may or may not take up a lot of our time."

Everyone except for Ferb raised their hands. Go figure.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Question: Whose ready for a wedding!**_

**Next Chapter Perry's POV**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	41. The Insanity of the Platypus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**This is the second to last update, and I'll be putting the last chapter up within ten minutes :(**

**Checkout the Legacy Promo on youtube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Perry

Having little time to think, Perry dropped to the ground and rolled a few feet until he was behind the large garbage container behind the church building. He pulled the bowtie out of his hat and sloppily threw it on his chest where it had been placed earlier.

Trying to look inconspicuous, Perry wandered out in front of Phineas and chattered. It was the usual way of getting his human's attention after going on a mission to reassure the boy that he was there and he needed to search no more.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas shouted, running over to pick him up. "We've been searching everywhere! Why are you all covered in soot? Ew, we're gonna have to scrub you down!"

The rest of the humans came running up to see what Phineas had shouted about. Many of them had cheese. Mm…cheese. Why don't they share some with me? Perry wondered.

"Aw, there you are!" Isabella cooed. "Want some cheese, boy?"

Phineas shot her a look of 'don't you dare,' but she held out a piece of cheddar cheese to the platypus anyways. Perry, forgetting he was supposed to be a mindless pet for the moment, grabbed the cheese with his front feet and began to nibble on it excitedly.

"Wow, cool trick, Perry!" Phineas remarked. "Now let's get you cleaned up for the wedding."

Excitedly, the children ran inside to get the soot out of Perry's fur. Phineas had created an automated assembly line that would not only wash the soot off of his pet, but also attach the pillow to his back and 'fix his hair,' but Perry was not eager to figure out what that last function was for.

He set Perry down on one end and started up the machine. Under normal circumstances, Perry would have just gone with it; he usually did whatever the boy made him do, it was part of being a pet. But, another thing about pets; they loathe baths.

Confused and strictly unwilling to endure a scrub-down, Perry began to frantically paw the conveyor belt to get out of the contraption. Unfortunately for Perry, his fighting didn't keep him out of the machine.

"Um, Phineas?" Isabella put up one eyebrow. "Does Perry always hate baths?"

"Yeah, he's not one to usually cooperate with them," Phineas remarked. "Although one time he ate the bubbles."

As Isabella gave Phineas a disgusted look, a soapy, soggy Perry leapt out of the machine and landed in Ferb's arms. If that wasn't good enough to satisfy Perry's hatred of baths, the platypus took it upon himself to shake and cover the kids in water and suds.

"Aw, come on, Perry!" Isabella yelped.

She didn't have even a second to think before Perry scrambled out of the room frantically to separate himself as far from the machine as possible. The frazzled children bounded after him, cringing every time he hit a mud puddle or ran through a cloud of dust.

This new form of game entertained Perry very much. He knew that he was much faster and far more cunning than any of the kids, and he also knew good camouflage techniques. Phineas didn't seem to enjoy this game very much though.

"Perry, we have a wedding to get ready for," he panted. "I won't re-bathe you, but I swear, when I get my hands on you…"

"Incoming!" Buford jumped onto Phineas and knocked him over as Perry ran through the kitchen, scattering knives and pots everywhere.

"I got him!" Baljeet called, holding Perry to the ground with a bit of struggle.

"Come here, boy," Phineas sighed, picking Perry up. "We've got only ten minutes until the wedding, do you think we can clean this and Perry up in time?"

Ferb picked up a saw and Baljeet pulled out a brush. Buford picked up some cheese. Isabella snapped and the Fireside Girls were again at her disposal. A smile crossed Phineas' face.

"Alright, then! Let's save a wedding!" Phineas shouted.

Ten minutes seemed like an eternity to Perry. The boys attempted to remove as much mud and dirt from Perry's fur as was possible. Bit by bit, and piece by piece, the kitchen retook its former grandeur.

"I'll give it to those Fireside Girls," Ferb thought aloud. "They sure can clean up a kitchen."

"Is Perry supposed to have this in his fur?" Baljeet held up a small grappling hook. Perry felt a sudden jolt of panic. He thought he'd removed all of his equipment. If his cover was blown, he'd lose his human forever.

"Now how does something like that get stuck in his fur?" Phineas wondered. "We don't even own a grappling hook!"

A distraction, Perry needed a distraction. But how was he going to pull it off with Buford watching? The only logical way to get all of them out without blowing his cover was to literally just clear the room.

That was it! Clear the room. Give Buford too much cheese and clear them all out. No, that would beodd, a platypus feeding a human cheese. The only other person I know that reacts funny to cheese is…Perry stopped for a moment. He was not about to, under any circumstances…

"Isabella! I swear I told you not to give Perry cheese!" Phineas gagged.

Too late. The harm was done. Perry covered his head, embarrassed. Did I really just do that? How could I just do that? I am a total weirdo now, Perry thought to himself.

"Man, I knew he sweated milk, but his insides smell like curdled milk!" Buford exclaimed, running out of the kitchen with the rest of the kids following him.

Perry rolled his eyes and leapt to action. Naturally, he only had seconds before they'd return, so he had to destroy the grappling hook fast. He picked it up. It was made of an easily crushed metal.

With no other good options, Perry grabbed a pot and smashed the hook to bits. Why can't I take these precautions? First, Buford sees me and now Baljeet's found a grappling hook on my person. Lousy…secret…agent…ow!

Blinking, Perry soon realized he'd just slapped his own face with the pan. Brilliant. That was just the type of agent he wanted to be. The kind that accidentally slapped his face with kitchen equipment when faced with a crisis.

Hearing the footsteps of the children getting closer, Perry hopped back onto the counter he waspreviously on and resumed his 'dumb look.' It was the only he thing he could do to stop from looking overly guilty about beating his face with a pan.

"Okay, are you good, Perry? Because, seriously, don't do that in the middle of the wedding, okay?"Phineas pleaded.

"That was so gross," Isabella said, making a face.

"Well, if you think about it, you're calling something that is a natural occurrence in the body gross,"Baljeet lectured. "The reasoning for such an occurrence…"

"Are you really gonna explain to us how people break wind, Baljeet?" Buford asked, balling up his fist and putting it in Baljeet's face.

"No." Baljeet swallowed. "Not anymore, at least."

"Guys, guys!" Phineas chastised. "We have about four minutes before the wedding starts!"

The boy grabbed the pillow, fastened it sloppily to Perry's head, and ran out the door of the kitchen holding the platypus backwards and upside-down. Everyone who followed heard Perry's chattering, which sounded off because Phineas was running down a set of stairs rather quickly.

Luckily for them, they made it to their places a mere five seconds before the ceremony began.

* * *

**How did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

_**Question: So, whose ready for the final chapter?**_

**Next Chapter...is the last chapter**

**Also check out a story that i actually wrote called The Story of Epicness :)**


	42. Best Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Well, it's that time...last chapter time :( I'm sad it's over but excited about the second installment :)**

**Checkout the Legacy Promo on youtube. The link to his YouTube is Killuathefox**

**Also, if you have any questions, go like the Legacy series on Facebook. My friend, the author, will gladly answer all the questions that I won't be able to and also you can get some info on this series. The link is: /pages/The-Legacy-Series/253960264709945?ref=ts**

* * *

Phineas

Their entrance had been like no other. Phineas was on Perry's left, and Ferb was to his right. Isabella and the 'Flowerside' Girls came in behind them, and his mom took up the rear.

No matter how spectacular the wedding had been, Phineas would always recall having covered both his and Perry's eyes when his mom kissed Mr. Fletcher. Perry had been a comedic addition, too.

Just as the pastor of the church bent down to grab the rings, Perry had seen a need to lick his fingers, which made no sense in the long run, but was good for laughs later on.

After the wedding, they'd all gathered in what was called the 'Fellowship Hall' to celebrate the newlyweds. Phineas couldn't recall there ever being a time that he'd seen his mom so happy after the death of his dad.

"Well, Ferb, it looks like you can't get rid of me now," Phineas said with a smile. He lightly punched Ferb in the shoulder.

"Considering the fact that we'll be sharing a house; no, no I won't," Ferb smiled back.

For a long while, the two of them said nothing. They watched their parents shove cake into each other's faces, dance, throw cake at other innocent bystanders, and (because it was only natural for newlyweds to do so) kiss.

Soon they averted their attention to Perry, who was aimlessly wandering around looking for spare crumbs to snatch up. Phineas picked his pet up and laughed. There would be no more cheese for Perry, that was certain.

"And what do you suppose you're doing?" he asked the platypus, who chattered in response.

"Perhaps he's looking for more cheese," Ferb suggested.

"Yeah, I figured as much."

The boys sighed in unison. That day had been tiring, and they owed about ninety percent of that to Perry, who seemed completely unaware of the havoc he had created. There were still bits of dirt in his fur, and he smelled suspiciously of chili.

"Say, where did that chili smell come from, Perry? I'm positive my mom didn't order any chili,"Phineas gave a sideways glance to Ferb.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ferb shrugged.

"I was wondering, Ferb, if perhaps, since we're brothers now, and all, could we ask to share a bedroom? It'd be like a sleepover every night! We could wake up and start inventing instantly!"

"That sounds good to me," Ferb agreed.

"This is gonna be awesome! Just imagine, we can make every day of every summer the best day ever!"

"Yes, we can do anything we want, whenever we want."

"We can do the impossible! Anything we could ever think up, we can build it, you know we can!"

"You have a valid point, but we can't do everything, we're not perfect beings or anything."

"Ah, don't be a downer, Ferb! You're an amazing builder! Anything and everything I come up with, you can build! We need to make a pact- a pact that says we will try everything in the best of our abilities to make summer the best every year, no matter what the cost!"

"Until the end of high school?"

"No! Until the end of our lives! We're brothers now; we stick together through thick and thin, though sickness and in pain, until death do us…"

"Phineas, I know we're at a wedding, but, really?"

"Sorry, Ferb, the moment got to me."

"I understand your point though, there's really no need to go on. I understand that brothers are brothers until the end."

Ferb clasped Phineas' shoulder, perhaps to make him stop lecturing him on the rules of being a brother. They both went silent for a minute. Or two. Perhaps ten. It may be sufficient just to say that both Phineas and Ferb lost track of time.

Excitement filled the car as the step-brothers rode to their home. The fact that they could now call each other brother was cooler than anything Phineas could ever have created.

As soon as they got home, Phineas and Ferb ran up to what was now their room. Ferb would sleep on a sleeping bag until he got an actual bed to place in the room. Their first night as brothers was going to be awesome.

"Now, this isn't a sleepover boys," his mom warned. "I want you both to get your sleep. I promise you'll still be in the same room when you wake up."

Perry hopped up onto the raft bed beside Phineas. He took a questioning look at Ferb and then gently fell asleep next to his boy.

"Good night, Phineas," Ferb said, pulling the sleeping bag over his shoulder to fall asleep comfortably.

"Good, night…brother," Phineas said, laying back and drifting into the best sleep he'd had since his dad had died.

* * *

**Well, this is it! Hope you enjoyed this story and you can look for the first update of the sequel tomorrow :). Our Legacy team would like to thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, favorites, likes on fb, and views on YouTube! I'll leave with one final question**

_**Question: What did you think of this story overall? Let us know in reviews!**_


End file.
